Esta podría haber sido yo
by WickedHeadache
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una diminuta idea en tu cabeza hubiera permanecido allí más de lo que en realidad pasó? ¿Y si, en otro universo, terminaste haciendo lo impensable? ¿Cuáles serían sus consecuencias? One-shots en los que Regina viajó a un universo paralelo.
1. ¿Dónde estás, Regina Mills?

El portal se abrió. Un aro mágico de color naranja fuego. Tomó solo unos segundos para que por él aparezca Regina Mills.

Se encontraba ahora en los bosques de Storybrooke, justo como antes, pero sabía que no era el mismo lugar. No era el mismo universo. Lo sentía en el aire, o más bien, en la magia.

"Parece que nunca se pusieron a jugar con un cristal olímpico en este lugar", pensó ella casualmente mientras se preguntaba en qué situación se encontraría ella en ese universo.

Hacía unos meses que se había interesado en los universos paralelos y empezó su investigación, justo después de que la maldición se rompió en Hyperion Heights y todos volvieron a ser una familia feliz. Podría haber vivido en la paz y tranquilidad que ahora se le ofrecía, pero, francamente, era muy aburrida.

Esa era la primera vez que el portal tuvo real éxito. Ida y vuelta, eso era todo. Aunque al mismo tiempo era mucho más complejo. Funcionaba como el sombrero de Jefferson: salen la misma cantidad que entra; pero era mucho más limitado, también debía ser la misma persona—y no cuentan versiones paralelas.

Así que allí estaba, sin saber dónde empezar a investigar. No tenía la mínima idea de si la gente en ese universo la odiaba o si esa Regina logró redimirse como ella. No tenía idea de cómo empezar a explicar la situación a los habitantes de este universo.

Hasta ese momento, no se dio cuenta que pasó demasiado tiempo repasando tecnicismos en lugar idear un plan.

"A improvisar, entonces."

Agradeció la comodidad con la que su persona maldita la acostumbró a vestirse. No se imaginaba saliendo del bosque en tacones. Lo cual le recordó que tal vez sería impactante para este Storybrooke ver a esta versión de Regina. Se encogió de hombros y también agradeció a su persona maldita por ser tan despreocupada.

Presionó una mano contra la tierra húmeda y una línea se iluminó, sobresaliendo de entre la vegetación, que la guiaría hasta la civilización. Seguramente a la carretera más cercana. Sin pensarlo demasiado, empezó a caminar. Tenía una semana hasta que el portal se abra otra vez, aunque llevaba algunos trucos bajo la manga por si quería volver antes.

—0—

Emma se mantenía de pie a unos pocos metros de línea roja que marcaba el límite del pueblo. No faltaría mucho para que el coche que conducía Henry apareciera en la lejanía, avisando su llegada a casa.

Esta no sería una de sus visitas mensuales. Esta vez, venía por las vacaciones de la universidad. Le costó lo que se sintió como décadas convencerlo de pasar más tiempo en el pueblo.

No lo culpaba por dudar, sin embargo. Storybrooke no se sentía mucho un hogar para ella tampoco, pero, a diferencia de Henry, Emma no tenía una excusa para alejarse. El jóven hacía las visitas mensuales por el bien de su madre, no quería dejarla sola; y por el bien de la familia. Sus abuelos seguían enfermizamente felices, pero a Emma le estaba costando seguir adelante y conseguir su final feliz.

Además, cada segundo que pasaba en Storybrooke era un segundo que desperdiciaba de su búsqueda. Eso Emma lo comprendía con todo su corazón, ella también estaba desesperada por encontrarla, pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a creer que era una causa perdida y prefería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con su hijo.

Al límite de su punto de visión, apareció una estructura que no parecía más grande que un insecto. Segundos más tarde, el coche de Henry estaba cruzando la línea roja y deteniéndose al lado de su madre. Un jóven de veintidós años bajó del vehículo.

—Mamá— exhaló mientras la empujó a su agarre, al cuál ella no tardó en responder.

—Te extrañé, chico— dijo ella, separándose.

—Yo también, ma-.

Henry se cortó, su mirada se perdió por detrás de la rubia. Emma frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba frotándose los ojos con las manos, ajustando la vista para saber si estaba alucinando. No podía ser...

—¿Henry?— Emma se preocupó.

—¿Mamá?— el jóven lanzó con incredulidad en un susurro, pero no estaba dirigido a la mujer frente él.

A esto, Emma se giró a la velocidad de la luz, para empalidecer ante la visión que aparecía entre los árboles. Una línea azúl brillante destacando en la tierra, una morena siguiéndola sin levantar la vista demasiado. Seguro desde su angulo no lograba ver sus dos espectadores, pero ellos bien que la descubrieron. Era imposible, después de todo ese tiempo, Regina caminaba por los bosques del pueblo.

No, debían estar perdiendo la cabeza, era la única explicación...

—¡Mamá!— exclamó esta vez Henry, seguramente llamando la atención de la morena.

Regina levantó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a su principito. Allí estaban, Emma y Henry, no parecía tan difícil como lo había pensado. Al menos hasta que vió la expresión de pánico dibujadas en sus rostros. ¿Seguiría siendo la Reina Malvada en este universo? Seguramente, ¿por qué otra razón la mirarían as-? Sus dudas se borraron en el momento en el que Henry corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que creería que le rompería las costillas.

—Wow, oh, ok, Henry, relájate, me estás aplastando— dijo con una risita, aunque él apenas se relajó. No quería arriesgarse a que se evapore en el aire.

—No te vayas— rogó en un murmullo.

Regina frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué estupidez hizo su otra yo? Parecía ser algo muy grave. Nunca vió a Henry tan poco dispuesto a separarse de ella, excepto cuando era pequeño y tenía una pesadilla o cuando Pan ocupó su lugar y le hizo creer que su hijo tenía pánico a lo que podría ocurrirle si él volvía. Afortunadamente, tenía experiencia resolviendo los desastres de otras versiones de sí misma después de que se separó de la Reina.

—Henry, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó preocupada, pero con esa voz maternal capaz de aliviar a un hijo.

—¿No es obvio?— la voz claramente molesta de Emma, detrás de Henry pero manteniendo su distancia, llamó su atención. —Desapareciste por ocho años, Regina. Ni siquiera mandaste una carta, ¡hasta pensábamos que habías muerto!

—¿Qué?— apenas vocalizó Regina, parpadeando repetidamente y procesando la información. ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonarlo?

—¿Y qué diablos te sucedió?— le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

—¿Estás juzgando mi atuendo?— la cuestionó Regina con una ceja arqueada, divertida, pero sin separarse de Henry.

Entonces fue él el que lo hizo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó. —¿Por qué te fuiste?

—No tengo idea.

—Por favor, necesito saber.

La combinación de ambas reacciones era desmoralizadora. Esta Regina sí que lo arruinó todo.

—Me temo que yo no tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas, Henry— le confesó a la versión diez años más joven de su hijo. Se encontró en respuesta con dos molestos ceños fruncidos. —No soy la Regina que buscas.

—¿Qué?— escupió Henry. —No quiero la excusa de que no eres la misma persona que hace ocho años, ¡me abandonaste!

"Y llegamos a la fase de la ira...", pensó la morena.

—No, Henry. Me refiero a que, bastante literalmente, no soy la misma Regina— intentó explicar y se mordió el labio inferior al ver las miradas igualmente confusas y furiosas de madre e hijo. —Vengo de un universo paralelo.

—¡Tienen que estar jodiendo!— escuchó a Emma gritar al cielo. —¿En serio? ¿Un universo paralelo?

—Sí, lo sé— respondió con un poco de condescendiencia.

—Aunque sí pareces otra versión de ti misma, ¡no tiene ningún sentido, Regina!— exclamó. —Deja de evadir la responsabilidad por tus actos.

Regina suspiró un poco irritada por el escepticismo de la rubia, aunque podía comprenderlo. Miró a Henry. A pesar de lo que habrá vivido seguía creyendo, lo veía en sus ojos, pero se mantenía callado.

—Miren, sé que es difícil de creer, especialmente cuando estamos hablando de ti,— indicó dándole una mirada insinuante a Emma, quién le respondió torciendo los ojos. —Pero del mundo del que vengo, todo está, en realidad, muy bien. No sé lo que habrá hecho mi versión de este universo, pero está claro que arruinó bastante todo por aquí.

—Esa es una forma de ponerlo. Destruir a nuestro hijo, sin embargo, es una más realista.

—Mamá— le dijo Henry a Emma con tono de regaño. —Entonces, ¿tú no eres mi mamá?— agregó con la cara larga hacia Regina.

—No importa en qué universo esté, siempre seré tu madre, Henry— aseguró la morena con una sonrisa consoladora que esperaba que le suba un poco los animos.

—Gracias— respondió tímido. —¿Pero por qué estás aquí?

—Pues... Mientras todos viven asquerosamente felices en Storybrooke, yo me interesé en los universos paralelos, dado a que tú, como el Autor, conociste las historias paralelas.

—¿El Autor?

—Oh, aquí nunca sucedió— realizó, un poco decepcionada. Su trabajo como escritor fue escencial en el descubrimiento de la identidad de su hijo. —Bueno, como decía, hoy abrí eficientemente mi primer portal, y aquí estoy.

—¿Por qué?— repitió él.

—La verdad es que, fuera de la investigación, estoy un poco curiosa de cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiera tomado una decisión diferente. Por lo visto, el primer cambio fue desastroso— miró a su alrededor haciedo una mueca y se ganó un rodar de ojos de la rubia. —No sé si está en mi lugar interferir, pero quiero ayudar. Sé que es raro, pero ya arreglé los desastres de otro yo antes.

—¿Eh?

—Puedo ayudarlos a encontrar a Regina— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hace creer que queremos encontrarla?

—Además de que Henry casi me aplasta con un abrazo cuando me vio, no creas que no noté que casi vas detrás de él y te unes— la acusó y Emma se ruborizó ligeramente. —¿Quieren mi ayuda o no?

—¿Lo harías?— preguntó Henry. Su rostro se iluminó un poco y eso le dió una razón más para hacerlo.

—Por supuesto. Sólo expliquen qué sucedió y yo les doy una pieza de mi mente.

—0—

—Entonces... ¿nos estás diciendo que esta es Regina, pero no es realmente Regina?— dudó Snow, lanzándole miradas furtivas a la morena parada frente a la entrada del loft.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estoy justo aquí, Snow— le avisó, cansada de que hablen sobre ella como si no estuviera en la habitación.

La mujer, visiblemente emocionada, se acercó a la ex reina. La había extrañado tanto y, aunque en realidad no haya vuelto, era como si estuviera allí, frente a sus ojos. Estiró un brazo y acercó un dedo para tocar su mejilla, probar que sea real, pero que nunca hizo real contacto con la mujer.

—Te ves diferente— comentó, la emoción agudizaba su voz. —Puedo- ¿puedo... abrazarte?

—Claro— respondió, para nada sorprendida con el pedido. Bueno, tal vez un poco por el hecho de que haya preguntado primero. Snow era puro arcoiris y si deseaba darte un abrazo ella sólo iba y lo daba.

Con extraño cuidado, la morena la rodeó con los brazos, acomodándolos hasta que se sintió cómoda. Vaciló antes de apoyar su barbilla en su hombro y no fue hasta que Regina le dio un cómodo apretón que ella se sintió completamente bien con el abrazo.

—¿Emma?— preguntó Regina, separándose del agarre.

Notaba la expresión desorientada de la rubia, mirandolas abrazadas, pero sabía que no era por el acto en sí.

—¿Sí?— fue el único reconocimiento de su existencia que recibió.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Ajá.

Regina la conocía bien, e incluso si no, no era estúpida, sabía que algo estaba mal.

—¿Quieres un abrazo?— ella le ofreció con una sonrisa dubitativa.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó. El ofrecimiento pareció despertarla. —¿Por qué me abrazarías?

—Porque somos amigas— dijo como si fuera obvio. —Además, pareces necesitarlo.

—¿Somos amigas?— Emma preguntó atontada.

—Por lo menos ésta versión de mí lo es— respondió Regina. —¿Entonces?

—Está bien.

Emma aceptó pero no hizo ningún amago a acercarse. Por lo que Regina decidió hacer el primer movimiento. Sin dudar, la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo asegurador, más cálido de lo que alguna vez sintió.

—¿Saben qué? Deberíamos pedir la cena— Regina sugirió repentinamente, separándose. —Así podemos conversar tranquilas.

Snow asintió y las tres escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Un David atónito observaba a la morena cono si fuera un fantasma, acompañado de un pequeño de ocho años.

—¿Re- Regina? ¿Co- Cómo?— tartamudeó.

En respuesta, Regina golpeó la frente contra la palma de su mano y se giró de vuelta a él con un suspiro cansado. Era mucho más difícil explicar estas cosas de lo que pensaba. Además, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que ella haya sido capaz de abandonar a su hijo y toda su vida en general. Luego preguntaría qué sucedió.

—Emma aquí, te explicará cordialmente, ¿verdad, Emma?

Emma la fulminó con la mirada por meterla en eso.

—Sí, claro— dijo entre dientes y llevó a David arriba para explicarle con más tranquilidad.

—0—

Estaban cenando en paz. O algo así. Toda la familia Encantadora, incluyendo a Neal, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Regina se limitó a rodar el tenedor sobre el spaghetti y llevar una gran cantidad a su boca. Se limpió las comisuras de la boca con un pañuelo y observó a su compañía.

—Entonces...—cortó el silencio y fue cuando todos intentaron disumular un poco su comportamiento anterior. —¿Cómo vas las cosas por aquí? ¿Si yo no estoy aquí, quién es el alcalde?

—Oh, pues,— Emma intentó conformar una oración entendible. Fue atrapada con la guardia baja. —Sorprendentemente, Marian tomó el cargo unos meses después de que mamá se dio cuenta que no era lo suyo.

—Esperen— los miró con curiosidad. —¿Marian? Pero... ella...

—Lo sentimos tanto, Regina. Debe ser difícil para tí, dado a tu historia con Robin— Snow intentó consolarla.

—¿Robin...?— sintió un nudo en la garganta y parpadeó repetidamente intentando alejar la repentina humedad que se formó en sus ojos. —¿Robin está aquí? ¿Está vivo?

—Sí...— respondió Emma, con demasiada sensibilidad para su gusto. Entonces, captó esa palabra especial. —Regina, ¿a qué te refieres con vivo?

—En mi universo, Robin-— Regina se detuvo, recordando algo más. Oh, no, esto será malo. —Un momento, ¿dijeron que _Marian_ está controlando el pueblo?

La pareja asintió. De repente, un sonrisa incrédula salió de la morena, acompañada de una risa irónica.

—La muy perra...— musitó. —Ok, mañana iré a hablar con ella, creo que puedo darle un día más de victoria.

—¿Victoria? ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Emma, pero Regina estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. —Regina, esta no es ninguna batalla. Todos aquí siguieron adelante.

—¿Qué diablos intentas decirme? No vine aquí a arruinar el final feliz de nadie. Marian... ella no es quién creen. Díganme, ¿ya tuvo a su hija?

—Emm, sí— respondió, aún sin entender el punto de todo eso.

Regina se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Al parecer, su hermana consiguió su venganza después de todo. A pesar de las miradas expectantes de la mesa, ella no pensaba confesar una palabra sobre quién era Marian en ese momento. Sabía que los héroes dejarían todo y atacarían a su hermana. Quizás sea su versión malvada, pero era su hermana al fin y al cabo, y conocía la mejor parte de ella.

—Verán, de dónde vengo,— empezó a explicar Regina. —Robin murió, para salvarme a mí.

—Oh— se escuchó generalmente. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo más sobre ello, a pesar de la neutralidad con lo que la ex reina lo comentaba.

—Mamá— la llamó Henry. —Tengo un pregunta.

—Pregunta tranquilo.

—¿Conseguiste tu final feliz?

Regina sonrió con ternura. Incluso con veintidós años, su hijo se las arreglaba para parecer inocente.

—Sigo trabajando en la parte de "vivieron felices para siempre"—, Henry se veía listo para dar una queja sobre ello, pero ella continuó:— Pero soy feliz, si a eso te refieres.

Con eso, Henry sonrió satisfecho.

—0—

Después de la cena, Snow y David acostaron a Neal y se fueron a dormir. Henry le pidió a Regina si podía despedirlo antes de quedarse dormido, a lo que Regina asintió con una sonrisa maternal.

Cuando bajó, allí estaba Emma, en el sofá, con un bote de helado. La morena, tentada, se acercó a ella y le arrebató el helado de chocolate de las manos.

—¡Ey!

—Es bueno— admitió, deleitándose con otra cucharada.

—Lo sé— gruñó Emma. —¡Devuélvelo!

—Shh, Neal está dormido— la calló Regina y la rubia rodó los ojos. Fue hasta la cocina y sacó una cuchara para la mujer. —Listo. Ten, así podemos compartir.

—Vale— refunfuñó, pero su humor subió en el momento en el que una cucharada del postre entró a su boca. —Entonces... ¿es cierto lo que dijiste a Henry? En ese otro mundo, ¿eres feliz?

—Estoy en mi mejor momento, se podría decir.

—¿Y nosotros? Quiero decir, Henry y yo...

—Eso espero— dijo honestamente. —Henry formó su propia familia. Sería injusto que vuelva a ser infeliz. De hecho, _todos_ somos como una familia.

—Oh, _oh._ Entonces... Nosotras...— intentó explicarse pero no fue necesario, Regina entendía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—Oh, no— ella respondió riendo secamente —Nada de eso.

—Pero-. Creí que había esta... cosa, entre nosotras— Emma frunció el ceño, un poco decepcionado.

—También yo— Regina suspiró.

—Espera... Eso quiere decir que... ¿fui yo la se alejó?

—Fue más algo de ambas. Primero estaba Robin y cuando se fue, era Garfio, y luego Robin volvió y Garfio era el que se fue, pero a ti se te ocurrió ir hasta el maldito infierno por él y entonces perdí a Robin de nuevo, pero tú seguías teniendo a Garfio— explicó en un respiro que soltó intentando recuperar aire.

—Garfio... y yo, ¿juntos?— Emma preguntó, realmente extrañada. —Aquí nunca nada pasó. Y no puedo creer que Hood en realidad volvió contigo.

—Otra larga historia, y un poco dolorosa debo añadir. Pero no comprendo, ¿por qué no sales con Garfio?

—No siento nada por él— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tiene sentido... Él es tu amor verdadero.

—¿Qué?— las cejas de Emma se dispararon.

—De donde vengo, están casados.

—Lo que no tiene sentido... ¿Qué sucedió con Marian?— recordó repentinamente.

—Oh, ya verás mañana— dijo con una pequeña risa sin humor. —Tal vez no lo notes al principio, pero será cómico.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La cara de la manchita verde cuando descubra que estoy aquí, y, aún mejor, cuando yo descubra su identidad.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya verás...— tarareó, irritando a Emma. —Después de ver a Marian, podemos empezar la búsqueda de Regina.

—Eso es... genial, gracias.

—No es nada. ¿Cuándo se fue, por cierto?

—¿Eh?

—Regina. ¿Cuándo se fue?

—Oh, emm... Cuando traje a Marian y Robin la dejó por ella.

Ahí es cuando todo cobró sentido, pero era una diminuta posibilidad. Por medio segundo cruzó la idea de dejar todo y todos en ese momento, pero recordaba haber descartado esa idea al instante. Nunca sería capaz de dejar atrás a Henry.

Por lo visto, sí lo era. Una pequeña diferencia y todo cambiaba. Ella era más que capaz y dejaba Storybrooke de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué sucedió? Mi otro yo, ¿les dijo algo o...?

—No— afirmó Emma, con una expresión dura. —Ni siquiera sabíamos si estaba viva. Pensamos que tal vez algún nuevo villano la había secuestrado. No dejó ni una carta y sus cosas seguían en la mansión, así que... Pero Storybrooke seguía tan tranquilo como siempre y Regina de verdad se fue.

—Extraño— Regina murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—Uno creería que si alguna vez huyo, llevaría mis cosas conmigo. Ya sabes, por supervivencia.

—Sí... bueno. Supongo que la realidad superó a la expectativa— concluyó con una risa amarga.

—0—

El enfrentamiento con Zelena fue más divertido de los que esperaba. Confiscó el trébol de Oz con el que conservaba su aspecto, consoló un poco a Robin, vió las caras de impacto de toda la ciudad cuando la vieron vivita y coleando en Storybrooke. Definitivamente, divertidísimo.

Le dió el discurso de la segunda oportunidad a su hermana, aunque le aclaró que sería mejor que espere por la versión de ese universo de Regina para obtener la verdadera chance.

—Marian fue todo este tiempo... Zelena— Emma continuó atónita mientras le demostraba a Regina la gran cantidad de resultados vacíos en la búsqueda de "Regina Mills" en internet.

—Sí, lo sé— respondió con una risa callada, recordando cuando ella lo descubrió gracias a Weaver. —Espero que le den otra oportunidad, igual. Tal vez no lo parezca ahora, pero ella es increíble.

—¿Eh?

—Mi mundo es la prueba de que si crees en alguien, cosas extraordinarias pueden suceder. Zelena y yo somos verdaderas hermanas. Nada como aquí.

—Tu versión de Storybrooke suena como un paraíso comparado como este lugar.

—Hey— colocó una mano en su hombro como consuelo. —No te desanimes, todo saldrá bien. Encontraremos a Regina y recuperarás tu felicidad, y la de Henry.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan optimista? Estás hablando de esperanza.

—Si de verdad quieres saber... Lo aprendí de ti, todos esos años atrás, cuando no te rendiste conmigo.

Emma sonrió con sinceridad y tipeó unas cuantas palabras más en el ordenador para luego lanzar un gruñido de frustración. Entonces una idea iluminó a la ex reina. Era una lejana posibilidad, pero posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

—¿Has tratado registrándola como 'Roni'?— preguntó la morena.

—No... ¿por qué lo haría?— la cuestionó Emma, frunciendo el ceño ante tan extraña sugerencia.

—Es mi personalidad maldita—confesó, recibiendo una mirada expectante de Emma. —Larga historia. Búscala.

—Pero... Es _tu_ nombre de una maldición, ¿por qué ella lo estaría usando?

Regina largó un suspiro exasperado. Sin importar que versión de ella sea, Emma seguía siendo típicamente irritante.

—Es una idea que tengo, y, por el momento, tu única y mejor oportunidad. Así que deja de hablar y házlo— le ordenó impaciente.

—Uh, de acuerdo, su Real Majestad—la molestó Emma, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la bruja.

Parte de ella extrañaba esas cosas de la alguacil. De hecho, Emma también, aunque era más a Regina en general a la que extrañaba.

—¡Ahí está!— la rubia exclamó emocionada. —En Seattle... ¿Hyperion Heights?— suspiró— como sea, allí hay un bar llamado Roni's.

—Espera... ¿en _Hyperion Heights_?

¿Se supone que ese lugar debía siquiera existir sin la maldición? ¿Y cómo diablos su doble terminó en su mismo lugar, pero por cuenta propia? Qué mundo de locos.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Sé exactamente dónde queda.

—¿En serio? Yo nunca oí hablar de Hyperion Heights.

—Y, créeme, nunca lo harías. Es raro, igual. Ese es el vecindario al que me llevó la maldición de Drizella.

—¿Drizella?

—No es el momento de explicar. Creí que la maldición lo había creado. Así que sería imposible que sea real ahora, no sin Henry y Ella, y yo siguiéndole. Sin eso, esa maldición nunca hubiera sido lanzada.

—Entonces... ¿tu Henry se fue hasta otro reino? ¿Y tú lo seguiste?

—Sí, más o menos.

—¿Y yo?

—Te quedaste en Storybrooke, con tu familia.

Emma no se veía muy feliz por ello. No se imaginaba teniendo una vida con Garfio, una familia.

—Ok, ¿vamos?

—Sólo déjame buscar...— sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el trébol de cinco hojas que conquistó de Zelena. —Esto.

—¿Para qué...?

Emma se calló, boquiabierta, en el instante en el que el colgante quedó en el cuello de Regina y el aspecto de la morena cambió completamente. Su cabello seguía siendo oscuro y ondulado, pero ahora era largo. Se veía un poco más delgada y bajita, a pesar de su ya baja estatura. Su piel se transformó a un tono pálido, más similar al de Emma, y sus ojos se convirtieron en color avellana en lugar de su usual chocolate. Ahora, su nuevo aire casual, se intercambió por un semblante duro, labios más pequeños y hermosos pómulos, y esas cejas que mostraban fortaleza eran más gruesas y oscuras, remarcaban su mirada.

—Hey, muchacha, soy Tara— dijo desbordando un acento australiano. Movió sus manos a los lados con suficiencia, como demostrando su obra.

—0—

El bar estaba vacío, como siempre. Suspiró e intentó sacar las pocas propinas del tarro. Ese frasco era muy poco práctico, a duras penas lograba meter la mano, a veces.

Definitivamente, no era su día, o año. Hoy sería su último día en su bar, en su lugar... en su vida. Ni siquiera le dieron el derecho a un último cliente, ya nadie entraba al bar. O eso creyó hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella y una voz vibrante se dirigió a ella.

—Hola, ¿esto es Roni's?— dijo la voz masculina a su espalda.

La morena largó una pequeña risita.

—Eso espero, sino puse el letrero equivocado al frente— dijo divertida mientras se dió la vuelta. —Soy Roni, ¿qué te doy?

Esas eran las mismas palabras que otra versión de Regina, en otro mundo, había dicho, a otra versión de su hijo.

El joven, de unos veintitantos, abría y cerraba la boca, intentando buscar las palabras. Roni arqueó una ceja, sin saber si debía sentirse irritada o halagada. Afortunadamente, la mujer de su misma edad que lo acompañaba tomó la delantera.

—Un gusto, Roni. Yo soy Tara, y él es Henry— vió a la mujer asentir y continuó:—¿Puede ser dos cervezas?

—Seguro

Ambos se acomodaron en los taburetes mientras la morena se manejaba con habilidad detrás de la barra. Destapaba las dos botellas y las dejaba frente a sus únicos clientes.

—Tienen suerte, chicos. Bebidas a mitad de precio hasta medianoche.

"Exactamente las mismas palabras. Increíble", pensó Regina.

—Y después, qué, ¿se transforma en una calabaza?— dijo Henry en un intento de bromear, aunque su humor estaba por el suelo. Su madre no parecía reconocerlo, y tampoco se veía torturada por lo que hizo.

—Más como una barra de jugos... O lo que sea que la perra que nos compró tome— comentó con franqueza.

Y su vocabulario también empeoró.

—¿Estás vendiendo?— preguntó, pero era más una sentencia.

—El vecindario estuvo cambiando... Y no por elección, sino por Belfrey.

Entonces Regina fue golpeada por la realización. Incluso después de todas las diferencias en sus vidas, terminó afectada por la misma maldición. Aún no lo comprendía, sin Henry o Lucy o todo el desastre que la llevó a lanzar la maldición de Drizella, ¿cómo terminó allí, en ese bar, ignorante de quién era? Luego le explicaría a Henry, él tampoco tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su madre. Sólo creía que lo abandonó y ahora era incapaz de reconocerlo. Pero Regina se conocía, sin importar cuánto haya crecido siempre podía identificar a su hijo.

—¿Qué-frey?— indagó Henry.

—Victoria Belfrey—aclaró. —Está comprando todo. Trayendo gente y... Esto solía ser una comunidad aquí, solía ser agradable. Ahora, todo se está dispersando.

—Hmm— asintió Henry, sin saber que realmente decirle a su madre. O cómo decirle que ella es su madre.

—No puedes luchar contra el poder, ¿verdad? Bien podría quedarme con la pasta— dijo con un aire amargo y derribó un chupito que el muchacho no notó que se había servido. —No parece como que hayas tenido un buen día tampoco.

—Fue interesante, eso seguro.

Regina tomó su mano por debajo del mostrador y le dio un apretón para darle coraje.

—¿Qué da?

Henry vio una oportunidad. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría estar listo para encararla. Tal vez, era capaz de decirle quién era realmente. Pero la realidad es que necesita saber si todo estaría bien, así que da un intento.

—Imagina que cruzara esa puerta, y te dijera que soy tu hijo— dijo el castaño, mirándola expectante.

Roni dejó las bebidas frente a ellos y arrugó los ojos en una mirada curiosa, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban de forma entretenida.

—Eso sí que me golpearía.

No consiguió el resultado deseado. Fue cuando Henry se cansó, se levantó de su asiento, molesto, sorprendiendo a las dos morenas. Regina se apuró a tomarle el bícep para tranquilizarlo.

—Henry, hay algo que debo comentarte.

—No es el momento, debo hacer esto primero— replicó entre dientes, nunca separando la vista de Roni, quién ahora fruncía el ceño alarmada.

—Es que no entiendes la situación...

—¡No, ella no lo entiende!— levantó la voz.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó la bartendera, dudosa.

Los únicos clientes que vienen, y terminan siendo locos violentos, pensó. Ese chico, Henry, parecía bueno. No entendía que lo llevó a ponerse así.

—Sucede, _Roni,_ que yo soy tu hijo— vociferó Henry.

La morena se largó a reír, creyendo que todo eso era parte de alguna broma o numerito de actuación.

—Por un momento creí que algo malo pasaba de verdad.

—¿Qué?— siseó, y Regina podía jurar que por un segundo vio humo salir de sus orejas.

—Espera... ¿no estás bromeando?— preguntó extrañada.

—Por supuesto que no, ¡y tú te ríes!

—Oh, chico...— murmuró con ojos lastimeros.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Nunca me llamas así!

—Henry, cálmate— intentó Regina.

—Pero no te das cuenta que-— se calló cuando vio la mirada que le mandaba la morena.

—Hey, chico. Sabes que no puedo ser tu madre, ¿verdad? Digo, tenemos la misma edad— dijo con tono calmo pero todo lo que consiguió fue que Henry la observara como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. —Suenas tan imaginativo como un niña que viene por aquí. Lucy.

Regina desorbitó los ojos. ¿Cómo? Sin Henry, Lucy nunca tendría que haber existido.

—¿Lucy?— indagó ella.

—¿La conoces?

—Me suena— mintió la morena. —Es la nieta de Victoria Belfrey, ¿verdad?

A esto, recibió una mirada cuestionante de Henry y una de sospecha de parte de su doble.

—Sí... Es raro como una niña como Lucy pueda estar relacionada con ella— hizo una mueca de desdén.

—Suena como una chica especial...

—Tiene tanta imaginación. Dice que todos en la ciudad somos personajes de cuentos de hadas y que estamos bajo una maldición que lanzó su abuelastra.

—¿Qué?— Henry desorbitó los ojos, con menos ira en su voz.

Quizás esa era la explicación que tanto buscaba, su madre estaba maldita. Buscó en los ojos de Regina por alguna explicación y ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, pero él logró identificar cierto conflicto en ella, aunque no podía preguntarle allí.

—Sí, lo sé...

Roni rió con poca gracia. Pensar en Lucy borró completamente de su sistema la extraña actitud que el jóven frente a ella presentaba tan sólo hace unos minutos.

Vio la puerta del bar abrirse. "¿Más gente? Debe ser un tipo cruel de 'última cena'" ironizó Roni para sí misma.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto?— les preguntó una mujer rubia que se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella.

—Mmm... Buenas— saludó Roni. —¿Qué te sirvo?

—¿Regina?— largó la rubia.

—¿Sí?— saltó su clienta y ella frunció el ceño.

—¿No te llamabas Tara?

—Sí, emm, Tara Regina— explicó, pero Roni no era estúpida, y la mujer no parecía saber mentir. No era cosa suya, lo dejó pasar. —Emma... Antes de que hagas una escena, tengo que hablar contigo, afuera.

—Pero-.

—Ve, ma— se sumó Henry.

"¿Ma?". A veces, es mejor no preguntar.

—0—

La linda rubia, junto con la intrigante Tara, entraron otra vez al bar y se sentaron junto a Henry. Roni empezaba a sentirse inquieta con la insistente mirada de Emma sobre ella. Reconocía que era bonita, pero no era para tanto.

Decidió que sería mejor ignorarlo.

Escuchó la puerta del bar abrirse otra vez y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Por alguna razón, cada vez que veía a esa mujer eso sucedía. No sabía qué, pero algo en ella le alegraba el día. En ella y su curiosa hija, a la que aprendió a amar como si fuera suya. Además, en más de una ocasión Lucy la trató como tal, y, aunque le ablande el corazón, la destrozaba que sea sólo por ese delirio de los cuentos de hadas.

—Jacinda— la saludó intentando mantenerse fresca. —¿Qué tal todo?

Sus tres clientes dirigieron su atención a la mujer que entraba al lugar con una laptop en sus manos.

—Al parecer, Lucy tiene un nuevo hobby. Ahora está robando computadoras. Eso es nuevo.

Emma y Henry fruncieron el ceño, pero Regina se mantuvo pasiva. Ya reconocía esto, aunque no terminaba de entenderlo.

—Nunca te aburres con esta niña.

—Lo siento tanto, Roni— dijo ella pasándole la laptop. —No volverá a pasar, no sé que te habrá agarrado.

—Hey, está bien— le aseguró dándole un apretón en la mano que no pasó desapercibido por la morena, quién frunció el ceño junto a los otros. —Sabes que me encanta Lucy. Además, recuerda que se la pasa ideando planes para que vengas aquí.

—Todo por esta tontería de los cuentos de hadas— murmuró Jacinda y de repente se volvió muy consciente de la existencia de los otros tres. —Oh, disculpen, no los vi.

—Bah, está bien— dijo la rubia. —Tu hija parece una niña interesante.

—Y que lo digas.

La puerta del bar volvió a abrirse. El día estaba siendo más movido de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginarse. De sola, esperando a perderlo todo esa noche, a... Bueno, eso.

El sonido de los tacones resonó en el lugar y todas las miradas se giraron hacia la estirada mujer, vestida en faldas lápiz y blazer, que acababa de llegar. Roni suspiró cansada.

—El bar es tuyo a _medianoche,_ Victoria. Ve a dar un paseo hasta entonces— dijo y Regina sonrió ante su propio descaro, algo que extrañaba de Roni.

—Felizmente— devolvió Victoria y entonces le dirigió un tono molesto a Jacinda. —Tan pronto como Jacinda me explique qué demonios está sucediendo. ¡Lucy, escapándose de tu casa, en el medio de la noche, para encontrarse con una borracha buena para nada!

—¡Ey!— saltó Roni. —Puedes creer que todo el mundo te pertenece, pero no creas que voy a dejar que me insulten en mi propio bar así como así. Así que, o dejas a Jacinda en paz o ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

—Ey, no. Está bien— la cortó Jacinda. —Yo me encargo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Bebiendo en pleno día?— ironizó Victoria. —Si no recuerdo mal, así es como terminamos con Lucy en primer lugar.

—Eso no es justo.

—La vida no es justo— replicó su madrastra. —Lucy necesita un poco de estabilidad.

—¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

—Que a partir de mañana, Lucy viene conmigo, indefinidamente.

Jacinda apretó la mandíbula, intentando no llorar, y salió de allí. Roni casi quería ir y seguirla, porque no quería dejarla sola. Pero no podía, no era su lugar, y no debía dejar el bar sólo.

Los tres visitantes se limitaron a observar, un poco descorazonados por la escena de una madre que va a ser separada de su hija, y una Roni que fue dejada con un sentimiento de impotencia.

—0—

Después de una larga discusión entre los tres, Emma decidió que era la hora. Debían despertar a Regina y salvarla. No había otra forma, no tenía otro plan, y sin duda no tenían más tiempo. La doble de Regina se iba a ir en tres días y ella era la única con suficiente conocimiento sobre esa maldición.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a Seattle y aún no volvieron a Roni's. Seguían digiriendo lo sucedido en ese bar. La extraña personalidad maldita de Regina, y sin importar cuánto le preguntaran a la otra versión de ella sobre ello, por algina razón se rehusaba a hablar.

Pero Regina estaba absorta en sus propias maquinaciones. Como cómo Lucy existía o la maldición. O qué significaba la extraña relación entre ella y Jacinda. No se sentía para nada lista para volver a ese bar, pero era la única opción.

Aunque no se esperaba la manera poco suave de Emma para manejar las cosar.

—Roni, tenemos que hablar sobre la maldición— soltó entrando a Roni's.

—Emma...— reprochó la morena, quién la seguía detrás junto con Henry.

—Lo siento, pero no tenemos más tiempo.

—¿Eh?

—En unos días, Regina se va a ir, y sin su ayuda no creo que podamos solucionar esto... Así que vamos por lo bruto.

—¿Bruto?— dejó salir una risa incómoda. —Noté que tienes una energía un poco masculina, pero ¿bruta? No lo creo.

—¿En serio?— le dirigió a Regina una expresión incrédula. —¿Incluso así es capaz de insultarme?

—Es natural— contestó la ex reina encogiéndose de hombros.

—Roni... Los cuentos de hadas, todos los delirios de Lucy, son verdad.

—Tienen que estar jodiendo— dijo con una sonrisa que se borró ante su seriedad. —No lo están. Perdieron la cabeza.

—¡Tenemos pruebas!— Emma agregó desesperada. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y buscó una foto de Regina y Henry antes de que la maldición de rompa. —¿Ves?

—Esto, obviamente, es falso.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca, Regina?!— exclamó exasperada.

—Pensé que ella era Regina.

—Lo que nos lleva a la segunda prueba— la morena tomó la delantera. —Yo soy tú. Es difícil de explicar cómo.

—Sí, claro— respondió sarcástica.

Regina tomó el trébol de cinco hojas de Oz entre sus dedos y volvió a su apariencia normal

—¡¿Qué mier-?!

—¿Es prueba suficiente?

—¿Có- Cómo?— balbuceó.

Y, como en un borrón, todos los recuerdos empezaron a emerger. Era ella de nuevo, y aún no entendía lo de su doble, pero le importaba menos.

—Oh, gracias a Dios— Roni respiró una risa aliviada. —¡Recuerdo! ¡Recuerdo todo! Oh, estaba maldita.

—¿Mamá?

La morena se giró al joven crecido que estaba ahora frente a ella. Una sonrisa aún más aliviada iluminó su rostro.

—¡Henry!— dijo corriendo a abrazarlo. —Te extrañé tanto. No sabes cuánto intenté volver.

—¿Lo intentaste?— preguntó extrañado.

—¡Pero por supuesto! Estuve años buscando una forma de volver a casa, pero no encontraba ninguna habichuela o sombrero o hasta algún espejo. No había ningún portal.

—¿Pero... Cómo? ¿En realidad estabas en otro mundo?

—Fui a examinar la magia del portal del tiempo de Zelena, quería asegurarme que no haya ningún riesgo después de lo que pasó— explicó con rapidez. —Un portal me absorbió. Al principio pensé que estaba en el pasado, porque caí en el Bosque Encantado, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que estaba en otro reino.

—Oh, vale.

—Henry...— dijo tomando su rostro con las manos, al ser él demasiado alto para sostener su barbilla. —Recuerda. No importa lo que creas, no importa lo que cualquiera te diga, yo sí-.

—Me amas— completó él con una sonrisa. —Yo te amo también, mamá.

Y, con eso, el jóven besó su frente. Una onda de luz brillante y pura magia los atravesó a todos en Hyperion Heights.

—La maldición— dijo Emma, con los ojis muy abiertos. —La rompieron.

Mientras tanto, Regina escuchaba la puerta del bar ser abierta.

—¡Mamá!— exclamó Lucy y corrió a la morena. Sorprendentemente, abrazó a la correcta.

—Lucy...

—Sabía que romperían la maldición y nosotras volveríamos a ser felices.

—Nunca dejes de creer, niña— dijo apoyando su barbilla en la cabellera oscura. —¿Recuerdas cuando viajábamos a todos lados para encontrar a Henry?

—¿Mi hermano?— su voz fue ahogada por el pecho de Roni.

—¡Lo encontré!— la morena susurró emocionada, como si fuera un secreto.

—¿En serio?— saltó la niña y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. —¿Dónde está?

—¿Eres mi hermanita?— le preguntó Henry, atónito.

Y la pequeña asintió emocionada. Henry sólo sonrió con ternura y un poco de incomodidad hacia ella, mientras Lucy seguía aferrada a la cintura de su madre.

—Lucy... ¿Es tu hija?— Regina tragó saliva, nunca despegando la mirada entre la mujer y la niña. —¿P- Cómo es-? ¿Cómo?

—¿A qué te refieres con "cómo"? Es mi hija

—Pero no es posible— dijo bajo su aliento. —Sin Henry-.

—¡Gina!

La voz conocida la hizo girarse. Era Jacinda, con una expresión cansada, pero radiante. Regina volvió a ver a su doble, cuyo rostro se vió iluminado por una sonrisa.

—Ella— respiró.

Antes de que Regina pueda procesar nada, la morena se separó de Lucy, rodeó el mostrador y corrió hasta la mujer. Tenía sus mejillas en sus manos, y Ella le sostenía el cuello. Sólo tomó un instante para que sus labios se sellaran, a la vez que la mandíbula de su otra versión se desencajaba.

—Te extrañé— Ella murmuró.

—Lo siento tanto— respondió separándose. —Siento tanto que haya dejado que lancen la maldición, no podía dejar a Lucy en peligro.

—Hey, no. No es tu culpa que mis familiares me odien. Hiciste lo que debías para proteger a nuestra hija.

—Es un lindo pensamiento— Regina sonrió.

—Es la verdad.

Fueron interrumpidas por una garganta aclarándose. Henry.

—¿De qué me perdí?

—¡¿Qué demonios...?!— Regina exclamó a su vez, observando a la pareja.

¿Ella y Jacinda? La simple idea le daba náuseas, ¡es la esposa de su hijo! Pero en algún otro universo era _su_ esposa, y Lucy, su hija. Qué bizarro.

La morena se acercó a los tres visitantes. La pobre Emma estaba blanca como talco, Henry se mantenía confundido y su doble la miraba escandalizada. Roni estaba aferrada a la mano de Jacinda.

—Emma, Henry... Regina— empezó, mientras su pareja miraba a la otra Regina sin comprender mucho. —Ella es Ella, mi prometida.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron los tres al unísono.

—Pero... No lo entiendo... Henry y yo vivimos en ese reino por mucho tiempo, pero Jacinda y yo... Nosotras nunca tuvimos nada— se trataba con las palabras.

—Ahora que me lo recuerdas, ¿cómo diablos tú estás aquí?

—Universo paralelo— Regina se limitó a responder.

Miró a la familia feliz, luego a Emma, quién parecía a punto de colapsar y le dió un apretón a su hombro para darle fuerzas. La rubia permaneció inmutable, mientras Henry se acercaba a su madre adoptiva. Tenían mucho de lo que hablar.

—¿Y quién eras en el Bosque Encantado?— Henry le preguntó a la mujer hispana.

—Ella— contestó Regina por ella.

—Pero... ¿qué cuento de hadas?

—Su nombre es Ella— defendió tercamente.

—Roni... está bien. Yo era Cenicienta.

—0—

De vuelta en Storybrooke, Regina tuvo que explicarle a su doble la situación con Zelena. Afortunadamente, ella creció como persona y estaba más que dispuesta en darle una oportunidad para ser una familia. Claro que no lo dejaría fácil después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir.

Presenció los abrazos de bienvenida entre los Encantadores y Regina, y puso los ojos en blanco al ver como Robin se comía con los ojos a ambas versiones de ellas.

En Hyperion Heights, los habitantes se encargarían por su cuenta de Belfrey, así que Ella no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Lo que sí era sorprendente, era que Drizella las acompañaba. Al parecer, esta versión de ella era inocente y la culpa de todo recaía en su madre.

Fue entonces cuando Regina notó que consiguió los finales felices, o arreglar parte del desastre, y que era hora de volver a su universo.

Fue una gran experiencia, debía admitir. No sabía si se atrevería a viajar entre universos otra vez después del trauma que le dejó verse a sí misma besándose con la esposa de su hijo, pero una experiencia hermosa era al fin y al cabo.

—0—

Al fin volvía. A pesar de haber pasado la semana con exactamente las mismas personas, no se sentía igual. Estaba ansiosa de ver a su hijo, aunque esperaba que no esté con Ella. No se creía capaz de verla a los ojos por un largo tiempo.

Decidió hacer una visita rápida a su casa, para luego volver a la mansión y descansar. Mañana podrían ponerse al día más profundamente.

—Hey, mamá— la saludó Henry con un abrazo. —¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?— empezó con el interrogatorio.

—Estuvo bien.

Pero Henry la conocía bien, sabía que estaba evitando decirle cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Nada interesante?

—Decepcionante, a decir verdad. Era tan aburrido. La única diferencia era que no que seguí al otro Bosque Encantado.

Henry dejó salir un sonido pensativo.

—Bueno... entonces supongo que habrá otros más entretenidos. ¿Vas a viajar otra vez?

—Dios, no por un largo rato—murmuró con una expresión incómoda.

—¿Eh?

—Que me gustaría descansar antes de viajar a otro lado.

—Ajam, ok... Supongo que mañana me cuentas más, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Se hacía tarde y Regina sabía que ambos deberían volver a casa. Sino ninguno sería capaz de callarse y terminarían hablando hasta las cinco de la madrugada. ¿Quién diría que terminarían así? Regina lo despidió rápidamente con un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Henry.

—Buenas noches, mamá.


	2. Perdidos en Storybrooke - Maine

La caída en la tierra de la misma zona, del mismo bosque, de otro Storybrooke, careció de gracia. Se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas murmurando maldiciones bajo su aliento. Tanto tiempo como Roni, tanto tiempo sin ser una reina... pero ciertas cosas nunca cambian.

Tomó meses recuperarse de su primer viaje, tanto desde el punto de vista mágico, como psicológico. Verse como la prometida de la mujer de su hijo no era algo de lo que pasaría intacta. Claro que nunca le contó a Henry demasiados detalles de su viaje y él se extrañaba al ver que los meses pasaban y Regina no continuaba con su experimento. Hasta ahora.

Otro universo y por el momento no había nada nuevo. Aunque no se había movido mucho del lugar, pero se podía destacar la falta de árboles en llamas, o de zombies intentando comerla viva, y eso era suficiente. Sin embargo, algo en el aire le daba mala espina. El cielo estaba más gris o la presión más baja. Quizás hubo un problema con la magia del pueblo, consideró.

Suspiró en rendición y empezó a caminar, sólo se esperaba que su llegada no sea vista tan impactante como la anterior. En síntesis, que esta Regina no haya jodido su vida. Recordaba el sentimiento de saber que una versión suya había lastimado a Henry y con sólo eso sabía una cosa: nunca más.

—0—

Se sentó en una silla del comedor, frotando la taza entre sus dedos. El calor que le proveía era justo el indicado y la calefacción de su pequeño hogar no era menos que perfecta. Aún así esa fría mañana se percibía tan helada como siempre. Resignada, dió un sorbo a su chocolate, luchando como todos los días a las siete de la mañana para conservar un poco su positividad y esperanza. Era tan complicado como de costumbre, pero cada vez lo volvía a lograr. Alguien en la familia debía iluminar a todos, sacarlos del precipicio.

Por Emma, debía ser fuerte por Emma. Y Regina. Quizás, y sólo quizás, hoy sería el día en el que ella resurgirá. Claro que esa idea provenía desde el fondo de su ingenuidad. ¿Regina en casa? Casi quería reirse de su propia inocencia. En sus sueños. Un sueño perfecto, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

Un sonido conocido llamó su atención: pasos. Desde la escalera, descendía un nido de rizos dorados, caminata vaga y cabeza baja, como acostumbraba. Observó a Emma pasar de ella, intentando calentarse al abrazarse al grueso suéter que la cubría, y prepararse una taza de leche caliente. Al principio extrañaba verla compartir su gusto por el chocolate caliente con canela y creyó que eventualmente seguiría adelante y volverían a tomarlo juntas. Una creencia tonta. Es más, también evitaba el café, que tanto parecía necesitar.

"Demasiados recuerdos", pensó Snow.

La mujer tomó asiento frente a ella, bebiendo silenciosamente. Ni siquiera un saludo. Se encogió de hombros por dentro. Con el tiempo, uno se acostumbra a ser ignorado tan dolorosamente.

Emma se limitaba a hablar sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Funcionaba para ella, los últimos años no se encontraba muy charlatana y no tenía demasiado que decir. Por lo que terminó la leche, cuyo sabor era despreciable, pero luego de un tiempo su paladar se adormecía a él; y se dirigió a cambiarse, para más tarde salir del loft sin pronunciar una palabra.

Snow exhaló tranquila, mientras Emma andaba errante por la calle principal. Decidía si sambullirse a la estación o seguir con su paseo por las frías calles de Storybrooke. Otra vez más, optó por la última. Y por alguna razón desconocida, terminó donde acostumbraba: la calle Mifflin.

La mansión se mantenía fuerte y majestuosa ante ella, como si fuera una misión imposible, la meta final de la Salvadora que nunca sería capaz de sobrepasar. Como todos los días, no hubo movimiento. Ni de su parte, ni de la solitaria habitante de la propiedad. A veces, Emma se preguntaba si realmente seguía allí, si realmente tenía alguna oportunidad. Su respuesta a eso último siempre era la misma: no. Ya no había esperanza para Emma.

Suspirando, decidió que era hora de rendirse. Su madre estaba equivocada. No llegaría el día en el que se encontraría a Regina caminando por la calle hacia ella, con una sonrisa y llamando a su nombre.

"¡Emma!".

"¡Emma!".

Alguien la buscaba. Escuchaba los gritos en la lejanía. Debió haber estado allí parada más tiempo del que creyó. Pero no estaba lista para volver, nunca lo estaba. Aún no ideaba un plan para recuperar su vida. Y sabía que regresaría de todos modos. A veces, odiaba a Regina por hacerle esto.

"¡Emma!", escuchó de nuevo, esta ves más cercana y claramente. No era su madre, pero la voz era familiar y femenina. Por alguna razón, no recordaba bien a quién le pertenecía. Sonaba tan extraña a sus oídos, casi quería despegar su mirada de la mansión para poder saber a quién mandaron. Normalmente, eran ellos en persona los que la rastreaban, así que era nuevo que otra persona la llamara. De todos modos, no alimentaba su curiosidad lo suficiente. Por ello, casi tanto como odiaba a la morena, se odiaba a ella misma. Por no seguir adelante, empacar todo y alejarse a toda velocidad de Storybrooke, Maine y lo que representaba. Nunca sucedía, Storybrooke era lo único que le quedaba.

—¡Emma!

La voz cansada finalmente llegó a ella y entonces algo chasqueó. Esa sedosa, ronca a veces, voz. Demasiado única, demasiado especial para olvidarla. Y, ay Dios, esa forma de pronunciar su nombre. Pero, ¿cómo? Se preguntó. ¿Cómo era posible? Sus oídos debían estar haciéndole una broma pesada.

Casi fue capaz de convencerse de ello. Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro, dándole el susto de su vida.

Se dió la vuelta, completamente aterrada por lo que la esperaba. Y allí estaba, radiante, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de fantasías. _Regina._

Eso fue todo lo que logró pensar antes de perder el conocimiento.

—0—

Un golpe insistente en la puerta los hizo intercambiar una mirada preocupada. Nadie llegada a estas horas hoy en día, todos estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas para ir con los héroes caídos. Los golpes se volvieron más fuertes y rápidos.

Snow se levantó del sofá, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quién sería? Dentro de su conocimiento, sólo cabía que Emma debía seguir torturándose frente a la mansión, Daniel estaba en el colegio, y sus amigos tenían una vida, a diferencia de ellos.

Abrió la puerta, y la visión frente a ella era tan impensable como la resurrección de los muertos. Emma, inconsciente en los brazos de Regina. ¡De Regina! _¡¿De Regina?!_ Sí, finalmente perdió la cabeza.

—¡¿Regina?!— escuchó a David exclamar sus pensamientos detrás de ella.

—Hola, no es lo que piensan— dijo la morena rápidamente, con la respiración agitada mientras irrumpía en el loft.

—P- Pero... ¿cómo?

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Regina dejando con delicadeza a Emma en la cama del matrimonio. La mujer estaba por responder cuando ella la cortó. —¿Sabes qué? Mejor no. No estoy de humor para escuchar la _estupidez_ que hice en este mundo. Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, ¡¿me ayudan a despertar a su hija?!

El grito pareció despertarlos, ya que salieron de su estado de shock al instante. Snow fue a buscar un vaso de agua y David intentaba sacar a Emma de su actual estado, por lo que la ex reina prefirió mantenerse alejada de la cama.

Vió a la madre de la Salvadora dejar el vaso en la mesita de noche y le dió una mirada extraña a Regina.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Emma necesitaba mi ayuda, pero tengo la sensación de que mi rostro no es lo que necesita ahora mismo.

—No, quiero decir-—suspiró Snow. —Volviste.

Oh, así que se fue. Y de nuevo, ella tenía que aguantarse los reclamos y esperanzas de su familia por algo que hizo.

—Sí... sobre eso— Regina empezó haciendo una mueca.

—¡Oh no!— la mujer levantó la voz. —¡No creas que voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo, así como así, después de todo lo que nos hiciste pasar!

—Snow-.

—¡No!— la cortó dándole su mejor cara de perro. —¡No tienes _idea_ de lo que fueron estos años! Emma actuando como si hubiera perdido su alma, ignorándonos, perdiendo la esperanza cada vez más por segundo. Mientras tú has... ¿quién diablos sabe lo que has estado haciendo?

—¡No soy ella!— apretó los párpados, incapaz de soportar el dolor en los ojos de la mujer.

—¿Qué?— Mary Margaret disparó.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento— dijo Regina y la maestra parecía que iba a objetar, o gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero ella no le dió oportunidad. —Pero no soy la Regina que están buscando... Vengo de un universo paralelo.

Snow dejó salir una risa incrédula.

—Sí, claro— dijo sarcástica.

—¿Por qué nadie me cree?— refunfuñó la ex reina. —Te lo digo, corazón-— se paró de repente, sonrojandose. Cada vez que perdía su temperamento podía sentir a Roni saliendo. —Es la verdad. Es más, te importaria explicar qué diablos hizo mi otra versión.

—¿De verdad no eres tú?— Snow se desinfló.

—Lo siento— repitió.

Snow bajó la cabeza y suspiró ruidosamente. No era Regina. No _su_ Regina. Aún así sentía el deseo descontrolado de darle una bofetada. De sólo ver su rostro, ligeramente más maduro, le recordaba a todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron llevar. Lo habían perdido todo. Regina era su familia y debían permanecer unidos después de la tragedia, pero se fue. Los abandonó.

—Está bien... No es culpa tuya— negó con la cabeza apretando los ojos cuando sintió la necesidad de aliviar el ambiente. —Así que... ¿quieres chocolate caliente?

—0—

La morena se aferraba al calor de su taza mientras perdía su mirada en una cuchara sobre la mesa. Había tanto que no entendía. Miles de dudas recorrían su cabeza. Sobre Snow, sobre Emma... ¡hasta sobre Zelena! Pero especialmente sobre Henry, ¿dónde estaba Henry? Giró los hombros incómodamente y fijó los ojos en su hijastra frente a ella.

—Entonces...—cortó el silencio—. Déjame entender esto bien. Regina desapareció de la faz de la tierra hace nueve años y Emma está muerta en vida, ¿por qué?— esa era la pregunta del millón.

La princesa se sentía repentinamente muy consciente de todo a su alrededor. Saltó en su interior ante la comprensible duda de la reina, pero realmente no quería dar la respuesta. Dolía de sólo intentar arrancar la única y solitaria palabra en su garganta.

—Henry.

—¿Algo sucedió con Henry?— su tono bajó a uno preocupado al instante y Snow casi hubiera sonreído si la respuesta no fuera tan horrible. Otra versión de Regina, pero era igual con respecto a Henry.

La extranjera la notó apretar los párpados y tragar saliva, como si fuera las lágrimas las que desaparecerían por su garganta.

—Ehh, mmm... Es-—resopló frustrada y Regina no pudo evitar preocuparse aún más. —Henry, él...

Sea lo que sea que respondería, las palabras murieron antes de ser pronunciadas.

—¿Snow?— frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó, la voz aguda sobresaliente. No estaba segura si quería conocer la respuesta.

Snow inhaló temblorosa y juntó coraje para contar la historia.

—Va a tomar tiempo, es una larga historia.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—dijo con toda seriedad y luego arrugó un poco la nariz mostrando los dientes. —Bueno... más bien una semana.

—De acuerdo. Bastará...—notó que los ojos verdes se perdieron detrás de ella por un segundo. En Emma. —Pero creo que primero debemos explicarle algunas cosas a ella.

—Tienes razón, y, como dije, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Más bien una semana— la imitó Snow, en un intento de aligerar el humor.

Regina rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y le dió otro sorbo al chocolate. Entonces se percató de algo en el sabor. Canela. Hizo un sonido de apreciación y curiosidad. Se había acostumbrado tanto que ni lo notó.

—0—

"Querida, hermosa Emma", pensó el hombre viendo a su hija, yaciendo en su cama. Toda esa situación le era muy confusa y desconocida. En su lugar, también hubiera decaído. Sólo logró comprender la situación por retazos de la conversación entre su mujer y la doble de la Reina, y ni siquiera le había dejado las cosas tan claras.

Lo único que sabía con seguridad es que Emma había sufrido demasiado. Demasiada pérdida, demasiado dolor... Demasiada confusión. No sabía si su hija sería capaz de soportar ver a alguien que se ve como Regina, actúa como Regina, pero que no es Regina. Por lo menos no la que deseaba ver, aunque sea sólo para gritarle unas cuantas verdades.

Lo peor de todo es que a pesar del dolor causado en Emma, David comprendía perfectamente a Regina, y sus razones para desaparecer. Él tampoco hubiera sido capaz de funcionar, él tampoco hubiera sido capaz de ver a esos ojos y encontrarlo a _él,_ él tampoco se hubiera quedado una vez que perdiera todo lo que le importaba.

Un suave ronquido salió de la Salvadora y David sonrió de igual manera. Así era mejor, necesitaba dormir un poco. Estaba seguro de que Emma no tenía una buena noche de sueño en un largo rato.

La había visto despertar por un segundo, murmurando sinsentidos, pero que su padre imaginaba que se trataban de la morena que aplastó su pequeña y tortuosa rutina. Luego empezó a dormir, como si finalmente pudiera estar en paz. No entendía el por qué, pero le traía serenidad y eso era suficiente.

Sí, ahora estaba aún más seguro sobre su opinión respecto a Regina. Si perdiera a Emma, no sabría qué haría. Probablemente lo mismo que Regina. Aunque algo era diferente, él tenía a Snow. Pero Regina... Bueno, podría asegurar que el corazón de la Reina Malvada se destruyó en el momento en el que Henry perdió el suyo.

—¿David?— escuchó la voz de su mujer llamarlo.

—¿Si?

Y entonces Snow estaba de pie a su lado, con una mano apoyada en su hombro.

—¿Cómo está?— el tono preocupado entibió su corazón.

—Bien, bien. Sólo duerme.

Una tercera voz se sumó:

—¿Quién le explicará...?— Regina hizo una pausa, dudosa, y señaló a su propio cuerpo de arriba a abajo. —Esto.

—Tú eres la experta— replicó David, y la morena se veía lista para responder. —Por cierto, aún no has explicado cómo llegaste aquí.

La ex reina resopló y sacudió un poco sus hombros.

—Es mi segundo viaje...— y vió las miradas expectantes sobre ella. —A un universo paralelo.

—¿Qué?— reaccionó Snow, tranquilamente.

—Estaba experimentando con magia y creé este tipo de portal que te lleva a otro universo—explicó—. Realidades alternativas.

—Claro— David dijo, confuso.

Ella se limitó a largar una risita y decir:

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Ya lo noté— murmuró él.

—De todos modos— siguió ella. —No creo que haga otro viaje. Probablemente este sea el último.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo... ¡Miren a este lugar! Todos son miserables— exclamó y vió a la pareja fruncir el ceño, por lo que les ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa. —Parece que a cada lugar que voy, hay algo que me convence aún más que no es buena idea. Especialmente porque hay poco y nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlos.

—¿Y a ti que te importa ayudarnos?— esa respuesta de David salió un poco más dura de lo que pretendía.

—Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar— y la réplica de Regina fue mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. —Ustedes, o por lo menos sus otras versiones, hicieron un montón por mí. Sin ustedes, no sería quién soy hoy.

Ambos la miraban estupefactos. Snow parpadeaba como si quisiera evitar llorar, y David no podía imaginarse que clase de relaciones tenía Regina con sus otros yo.

—¿En serio?— soltó su mujer.

—De verdad— sonrió Regina y se retiró a la cocina.

Marido y mujer intercambiaron una mirada. Decían tanto sin siquiera pronunciarlo en palabras. Entonces Snow bromeó, un poco con pesar:

—¿Vamos a ese otro universo?

—0—

Unos murmullos la rodeaban. Todo se sentía tan lejano, y ella tan sedada. Desearía que lo estuviera, en una tierra muy, muy lejana, fuera de todos los problemas, emociones, dolores, decepciones... En fin, de la vida misma.

Una luz la encegueció y su respuesta fue apretar los párpados con fuerza. Su cabeza la estaba destrozando. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Muchas bebidas? ¿Un camión chocando contra ella? Oh, ya lo recordaba.

—Reg...

Se sintió despavilada repentinamente, sólo para darse cuenta que las voces no pertenecían a la reina, sino que a sus padres, quién se acercaron a ella con esa mirada de importancia que la agobiaba.

—Emma— dijo su madre. —Estábamos preocupados.

—Oh, hola. Creí que vi a... No importa— le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano. —¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Snow y David intercambiaron una mirada dudosa y la mujer tomó un respiro profundo.

—Es... complicado.

—Okay...— simplemente respondió e hizo amago a levantarse de la cama, pero enseguida el rubio la devolvió a su lugar.

—Ni se te ocurra— dijo firme. —Tuviste un bajón de presión. Vamos a traer algo azucarado y luego te mueves.

—David— suspiró y rodó los ojos. —Soy una chica grande.

—¿Crees que no lo noté? Pero eres muy terca para preocuparte por tu bienestar, así que es tarea nuestra.

—Bien, lo-que-sea.

—Además,— se sumó Snow, retorciendo sus manos. —Tenemos algo que explicar.

—¿No estarás embarazada, verdad?

—Oh, no, cariño, no— rió la princesa. —Es mucho más complicado que eso.

Emma se encogió de hombros, sin entender por qué Mary Margaret estaba manteniendo misterio. No le agradaba, odiaba cuando ocultaban cosas de ella.

—Nadie te está deteniendo.

—Linda, te desmayaste— dijo él.

—Sí... creo que descubrí eso bien por mi propia cuenta— replicó irónica.

—Viste a Regina— continuó Snow.

Entonces Emma desorbitó los ojos hasta el punto del dolor. No podía ser. No era real, estaba alucinando, era sólo un sueño. Se había desmayado porque no comía bien, era eso. No Regina. Regina nunca volvería.

—No— susurró. —Ella no está, se fue, no está volviendo.

—Emma...

—No, no me digas así— le dirigió una mirada dura a su madre. —¿Por qué mentirían sobre algo así? ¿En serio quieren lastimarme tanto?

—No, Emma, no— David intervino con delicadeza. —Es complicado. Tú _viste_ a Regina.

—Sé que lo hice, estaba alucinando.

Snow sacudió la cabeza.

—Nosotros la vimos también.

—Mientes— negó con fuerza.

—No, no es una mentira. Regina está aquí, pero no la nuestra.

—Genial, ahora ustedes están alucinando también.

—Emma, escúchanos— dijo David. —La Regina que tú encontraste, la Regina que te trajo a nosotros...— Emma lo miró atónito. ¿Fue ella? —Es de un universo paralelo.

Emma apretó fuertemente sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Saben que eso suena como un montón de mierda, ¿verdad?

—También lo hacía la maldición— ofreció Snow.

—No, eso sonaba a locura.

—Pero era cierto— la maestra replicó testaruda. —Y también lo es esto. Está en la cocina, tomando chocolate...

— _¿Qué?_ — saltó Emma, pero su madre la ignoró.

—...no tiene idea de lo que sucedió en esta realidad. Sabe que se fue, y está preguntando sobre Henry. No sé si soy capaz de responderle.

Emma salió de entre las sábanas a la velocidad de la luz y corrió hasta la sala antes de que la pareja pudiera detenerla. Se detuvo helada de pies a cabeza cuando divisó a clásica cabellera morena, aunque un poco más ondulada. La mujer enfrentaba la otra silla, estaba a espaldas de ella, pero la escuchó. Escuchó todo.

Regina giró la cabeza y le dió una tímida sonrisa.

—Eres... Eres... ¿Regina?— exclamó.

—Hola— ofreció la reina un poco vergonzosa.

Ahora todo tenía sabor a dejà vu.

La rubia empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, agitando los brazos y luego llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Era una locura. No paraba de balbucear:

—Esto no tiene sentido. Es un sueño... Ella no puede-, pero cómo- Agh, no es real, no es real, no es real.

—Disculpa— la interrumpió Regina, con una expresión falsamente ofendida. —Pero soy bastante real. Soy de otra realidad pero sigo existiendo, muchas gracias.

Emma se limitó a verla con la mirada perdida, la cara pálida como fantasma. Al parecer, no era el mejor momento para bromas. Emma estaba en shock, en crisis se podría decir y los ojos de Regima se tornaron un tono más compasivo.

—No va a desmayarse otra vez, ¿verdad?— preguntó seriamente a Snow y David.

—Emma, cariño...— se acercó la princesa y apoyó cálidamente una mano en el hombro de la rubia. —¿Qué tal si te hago un té?

—Sí, por favor— largó sin despegar la mirada la doble de Regina

—0—

Una vez que lograron que Emma vuelva de su estado, con una taza de té caliente entre sus manos y sentada al lado de Regina en la mesa, el ambiente se calmó un poco también.

Snow le lanzaba miradas a David de tanto en tanto, como si quisiera comunicarse con él sin levantar sospechas. La reina terminó el chocolate, ahora frío, sin dejar de mirar a Emma con preocupación.

Afortunadamente, parecía estar mejor. Hasta el punto en el que tenía algo que decirle.

—Perdón, es que... Te pareces tanto a ella.

Había llegado a la conclusión, atrapada en la soledad de su mente, que esta Regina no merecía ser tratada de la misma manera en la que trataría a la que conocían, por más que le duela admitirlo. Tenía deseos que incluían un golpe o dos.

Regina le ofreció una pequeña risa y la miró sin malicia, lo cuál sorprendió a la rubia, acostumbrada a insultos o comentarios sarcásticos por parte de la mujer. Pero, claro, se parece a ella, no es ella.

—Es que soy ella— dijo sinceramente, contradiciendo el pensamiento de Emma, y luego se giró a la pareja. —Entonces... Creo que tenía una historia que contarme.

—Claro— tragó Snow. —En fin, todo empezó en Nunca Jamás. Estábamos atadas al árbol y...

—¿Dónde está Henry?— soltó Regina de repente. Empezaba a notar que en el medio día que estuvo allí aún no había aparecido.

—Voy llegando a eso— exhaló ella. —Ahora, ¿puedo, por favor, continuar?

—Sí, perdón— musitó y dejó que Snow narre la historia.

—Estábamos atrapadas, pero tú lograste liberarnos...— hizo una pausa y la miró inquieta. —No sé qué habrá pasado en tu mundo pero...

—Lo mismo, así tal y como lo recuerdo.

La maestra tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

—Como decía, recuperamos el corazón de Henry, y la Caja de Pandora, con lo cual Gold encerró a Pan más tarde, pero eso no es el punto— divagó un poco pero luego se afirmó al punto. —Entonces volvimos al barco y...— su voz empezó a fallar.

—Hey— David la abrazó por los hombros en apoyo. —¿Quieres que continúe?

—No, no— se negó rotundamente. —Yo puedo hacerlo, lo _necesito_ decir, David.

—De acuerdo.

—Llegamos al Jolly Roger, tú llevabas el corazón de Henry y todos los rodeamos porque queríamos ver que todo saliera bien— inhaló bruscamente. —Regresaste su corazón y esperamos... Pero él- Pero Henry, él no despertaría. Habíamos tardado mucho.

—Oh Dios— musito Regina, intentando parpadear la lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

Estaba imaginando cada detalle que salía de su boca y no podía soportar la idea de que eso pase. Por algo fue que lanzó una maldición cuando las brujas envenenaron a Henry.

—Él murió, Regina— por primera vez desde lo sucedido las palabras lograron salir de ella. —Henry murió.

Entonces el silencio los inundó. Un silecio doloroso, hecho para la pena, las lágrimas. Pero ninguno se atrevía a derramarlas. Excepto Regina, que dejó caer una callada por su mejilla. Era oficial, no haría más viajes.

—¿Saben dónde está?— soltó Regina, cortando el silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Regina, ¿tienen alguna idea de dónde está?

—No, desapareció. Siempre asumimos que se encerró en su mansión, pero no salió nunca. O quizás se fue de Storybrooke hace años. No podría decirte— Snow se encogió de hombros.

—Bien... ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

—0—

El segundo día no estuvo tan mal. Decidieron que sería mejor si nadie sabía que estaba allí, dado a que llevaría confusión a los habitantes.

Ella les contaba historias sobre su universo y las aventuras, y ellos decían que había cambiado desde la tragedia, es decir, poco y nada. A veces, se sentía mal de que a ella las cosas le hayan salido bien pero que ellos terminaron miserables. Sentía que les restregaba su felicidad en el rostro descaradamente.

Pero una sola cosa que no abandonaba su cabeza. Regina, su otra versión. Nadie tenía idea de dónde estaba, sino ya la hubieran encontrado y no reaccionado así cuando la vieron. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que, tal vez, ella sí sabía exactamente dónde estaba Regina.

No tenía idea de qué hacer. Por un lado, quería ayudar a los Encantadores; por el otro, entendía perfectamente a su doble, era ella. Si la mujer quería encerrarse por siempre y revolcarse en su miseria era completamente comprensible, a pesar de que Emma y los otros no sean capaces de entender.

Henry murió. Regina lo perdió antes de poder recuperarlo, perdió todo lo que le quedaba. Le sorprendía que no haya intentado suicidarse para aquel entonces. Es más, nadie estaba allí para asegurarle que no encontrarían su cuerpo en medio del bosque.

Entonces se decidió. Debía darle una visita a Regina. Cuando sea media noche, y la familia no pueda seguirla, iría sola a ver cómo estaba.

Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, Regina entró en la pequeña cabaña en el bosque. Enseguida notó a su doble en el sofá sobresaltarse y darse la vuelta.

—¿Quién diablos se atreve a-?— empezó pero luego se percató de a quién hablaba y palideció. —¡Qué demonios!

—Hola.

—Genial, finalmente perdí la cabeza— murmuró para sí. —Sabía que el aislamiento no era buena idea.

—¿Entonces por qué desapareciste?— Regina no evitó la pregunta.

—¿No lo sabes ya? Eres producto de mi subconsciente.

—No estás loca.

—Eso es lo que la gente loca dice— replicó.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre supo que era difícil de tratar, pero no que llegaba a _ese_ punto.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Po supuesto que sí. Tú eres mi subconsciente, por lo que eres yo. Y eso quiere decir que yo pensé eso— dijo en cuestión de hechos y luego bufó a sí misma. —Y ahora estoy hablando con el demonio en mi cabeza.

—No soy un demonio, y no estoy en tu cabeza— insistió la morena. —Soy otra versión de ti, de un universo paralelo.

La ex reina hizo un sonido de reconocimiento y volvió a relajarse sobre el sofá.

—Tiene sentido, supongo.

—¿Qué diablos te sucedió?— aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

—¿Es necesario responder eso? Probablemente te encontraste con los dos idiotas y Emma antes que yo.

—Tienes razón— confesó.

Tomó las piernas de su doble, quitándolas de sobre el sofá y sentándose en el lugar. Luego Regina simplemente las levantó otra vez y las apoyó sobre el regazo de su otro yo. Se acostaba con las manos sobre su barriga y una expresión tranquila.

—Todos creían que volvería a ser malvada, ¿sabes?— soltó entonces, obteniendo la atención de Regina. —Que como perdí a la única persona que me mantenía alejada de ser un monstruo los culparía y destruiría a todos, _aunque sea lo último que haga_.

Regina largó una risa amarga ante la autoburla de su doble. Aún no entendía a qué venía todo ese discurso, pero en definitiva quería saber hasta donde llegaba.

—Sí... conozco el sentimiento.

—No viste como todos actuaban en ese barco. Al principio, todos consolaban a Emma y a Neal. Pero a ninguno le importó que yo haya perdido a mi hijo, que yo era la que llevaba los recuerdos de diez años con él y entonces dolía pensarlos— largó una risa decrépita. —Bueno, supongo que tampoco merecía algún consuelo, ¿no? Después de todo lo que hice, ¿por qué ayudar a la Reina Malvada? Pero ver que ignoraban mi existencia, como si nunca hubiera sido su madre, me hizo tan...

—Furiosa— completó Regina. De nuevo, conocía el sentimiento.

—Sí. Así que grité, les grité que se podían ir todos a la-.

—Shhh, hay niños leyendo.

—¿Eh?

—Luego lo explico.

—En fin, todos me miraban después de eso, como si no tardaría en lanzar otra maldición.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?— preguntó cuando notó que terminó.

—¿Por qué no lo diría?— replicó la morena encogiéndose de hombros. —Después de todo, no eres más con un demonio en mi cabeza.

—¡No soy un demonio!— repitió frustrada.

—Angel de la muerte, reinita malvada... Lo que le apetezca a mi subconsciente.

Lo peor era que lo decía en serio, y con tanta tranquilidad que no creía que hablaba consigo misma. Pero lo reconocía bien, sólo que sin la ira para cubrirlo todo, era desconocido a sus ojos. A esta versión de Regina, ya no le importaba nada.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?— le preguntó.

—¿Qué hice?

—Sobrevivir así. Sin Henry, sin familia, aislada de la civilización... No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco— confesó, pero no hizo más que confundir a Regina. —¿Estoy loca?

—No— Regina rodó los ojos. —Soy de una realidad alternativa, ya lo dije.

—¿Cómo es allí?

—Hermoso. Todos consiguieron su final feliz.

La doble levantó la cabeza a ella.

—¿ _Todos_? ¿Puedo ir allí?— preguntó sin vergüenza.

—Oh, no es buena idea vivir en otros universos— río ella. —Cuando no es tu historia, cosas malas suceden. Créeme.

—Ah— bajó la cabeza otra vez.

—Aunque si parece que necesitas empezar de cero— notó Regina, en esperanza de ayudar. —¿No has pensado en irte?

—¿A dónde iría?— preguntó retóricamente. —No pertenezco a ningún lado.

—Quizas deberias probar, puede que logres pertenecer.

—¿Cómo están los Encantadores?— cambió de tema drásticamente.

—Como tú, no pueden seguir adelante.

La otra Regina que quedó pensativa un segundo, y luego empezó a rebuscar entre algunos cajones de la cabaña. Miró extrañada la escena pero no dijo nada. Regina sacó un papel y un lapicero y empezó a escribir.

Le entregó la hoja a su doble, quién la miraba expectante.

—¿Y esto?

—Un carta. Para Emma y la familia infeliz— dijo para sorpresa de Regina. —Voy a seguir adelante, y me gustaría que ellos también.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó.

—Cruzaré el límite del pueblo y me iré de este maldito lugar.

—0—

Estupefacta, Regina reapareció en el loft de los Encantadores, provocando un gritito de alguien al sobresaltarse. Había estado horas afuera, perdió la noción del tiempo. Fue lo suficientemente estúpida para no pensar en que notaría que se fue.

—¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó Emma desde la cocina.

—Dandole a alguien una visita— respondió aireadamente y la rubia frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que acordamos que sería mejor que nadie sepa que estás aquí— dijo la mujer, ligeramente irritada.

—No te preocupes, no fue alguien que ponga en riesgo todo— se mantuvo tranquila, pero Emma se molestó aún más.

—¡Cualquiera es un riesgo!

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Estaré bien! Confía, a ella ni le importa.

Entonces Emma necesitó saber quién era _ella,_ y por qué Regina confiaba en ella más que en Emma y su familia. ¿Y si eea alguien importante?

—¿A quién fuiste a ver, entonces?

Regina abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, claramente en conflicto. ¿Era o no era una buena idea? No importaba. Después de todo, tenía una carta que entregar y tendría que responder como la obtuvo.

—Ten— se limitó a responder, entregando el papel.

Emma frunció el ceño y empezó a leer. Regina diciendo que se iba, que era momento de seguir adelante, que ya no había nada en Storybrooke para ella, y que esperaba que ellos logren ser felices y seguir adelante.

" _Regina me dijo que me esperan. No lo hagan. No voy a volver. Es mi momento para empezar de cero y el de ustedes también._

 _La Reina Malvada, Regina"._

Esas eran las últimas líneas de la carta y Emma sólo quería llorar de la bronca, destruir, quemar la carta. Golpear a Regina por tener el descaro de escribir eso.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

Ella asintió.

—¡Entonces llévame allí!— ordenó Emma. —Quiero decirle a la alcaldesa unas cuantas verdades sobre lo que pienso de su carta.

—Incluso si quisiera hacerlo, no podría.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay un hechizo de protección en la cabaña, sólo ella y yo podemos verla y entrar.

—¡Entonces deshazlo!— dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¡No puedo!— finalmente soltó, exasperada por la actitud de la rubia.

—¿No puedes... o no quieres?

—Dios, Emma, ¿puedes parar de una vez? Ella no tiene la culpa por Henry, y sin duda tiene el derecho a huir si así lo quisiera. Es su vida, y, por lo que tengo entendido, no formó lanzos fuertes con ninguno de ustedes, ¡así que deja el victimismo de una vez!— vociferó Regina, y Emma la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Se aclaró la garganta en orden para recuperar la compostura, ella ya no era así, se recordó. —Perdón, no debería haberte gritado. El punto es que no puedo deshacer el hechizo.

—¿Por qué no?

Regina respiró profundamente. No era sencillo explicar magia a inexpertos.

—Ella pertenece a este universo, yo no. Está acostumbrada a trabajar con las reglas de la magia de aquí. Por lo tanto, su magia es más fuerte que la mía. Si quisiera bajar la barrera, su magia lograría resistir de todos modos.

Emma se veía devastada.

—Y ahí se fue mi ultima esperanza de volver a verla.

—Emma, si fuera tú, la escucharía— aconsejó, recibiendo la mirada del que percibió una traición. —Ella está intentando seguir adelante. Quizás es momento de que tú también. Toma este consejo de parte de una amiga.

—¿Somos amigas?

—Eso me dijiste una vez, en otro mundo— dijo dándole un guiño confidente. —Nunca renunciaste a mí. Dijiste que nunca se renuncia a las personas que nos importan.

Emma parpadeó varias veces. Esa era mucha nueva información, y sentía que estaba recibiendo señales mixtas. Regina parecía aconsejarle una cosa, pero decirle que haga algo completamente diferente.

Y ahí fue cuando Emma supo que hacer.

—¿Cuándo dijiste que se iba?

—No lo dije— dijo con una sonrisita. —Esta noche. Demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que irme— Emma se excusó distraídamente sin responder, dejando a Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Todo estará bien", pensó y decidió que iba a regresar a casa antes de tiempo.

—0—

Condució a toda velocidad hacia el limite del pueblo. No podía dejar que se fuera, no sin antes sacarse ese nudo del pecho, no sin antes asegurarse de que no perdió ninguna oportunidad. Divisó a lo lejos gracias a la débil luz de su coche el Mercedes de Regina. Aún lo tenía.

Aceleró lo máximo que la ley le permitía, tal vez un poco más, y derrapó dando un giro hasta colocarse justo en frente de la morena, quién frenó bruscamente.

Una sonrisa emergió de ella ante la visión de la morena, tan irritada por ella como lo recordaba aunque también notaba un poco de miedo, azotando la puerta del coche y dirigirse a ella.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!

Emma perdió su aliento. Allí estaba, era ella, era real. Y le ofrecía una reacción muy extraña de parte de alguien que acababa de toparse con quién intentó evitar durante casi diez años.

Salió del vehículo y le dió una sonrisita de suficiencia mientras se detenía a centímetros frente a ella.

—Bien podría hacerte esa misma pregunta.

—¡Perdiste la cabeza!— exclamó Regina molesta.

—No, tú lo estás si crees que voy a dejar que te vayas así como así.

Esta conversación le estaba trayendo recuerdos de cuando llegó a Storybrooke y todo lo que Regina quería era echarla de su pueblo. Era un poco irónico, la verdad, dado a que era ella la que se iba.

—No puedes impedir que me vaya.

—No... Pero no puedo dejarte sin que antes escuches esto: no quiero que te vayas.

Una risa cruel salió de la morena.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— se burló. —¿Y crees que si la Salvadora venía en persona a decirlo cambiaría de opinión? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz, Swan?!

—Escucha, sé que tal vez no quieras hablar conmigo, pero una vez que termine te dejaré sola.

—Digas lo que digas, no voy a cambiar de opinión. ¡No pertenezco aquí! No hablé contigo o tu familia en la última década, y aún así no eres capaz de dejarme ir, ¿por qué?— se exasperó la morena.

—Sé que puedes creer que no perteneces aquí... ¡Y quizás es cierto!— dijo con una expresión de locura y Regina rodó los ojos. —Pero lo quieras o no, ya eres parte de este mundo, de mi mundo. ¡Pasaron nueve años! ¡Aún así sigo pensando lo mismo! Nosotras dos somos parecidas. Nadie más entiende lo que es ser rechazado e incomprendido, pero nosotras sí. Y eso nos hace... No sé, únicas... Incluso especiales— terminó emocionalmente y exhaló aire. —Yo sólo quiero que tengamos una oportunidad para volver a ser familia.

A eso, Regina frunció el ceño. Sus ojos chocolate brillando por lágrimas. Ya no se veía molesta, ya no lucía como una potencial asesina. Era sólo Regina, una mujer confundida.

—¿Creíste que éramos familia?

—Loco, ¿verdad?— suspiró Emma regalando una sonrisa incómoda. —Pero sí, éramos familia. Y quisiera que tener otra oportunidad. No me importa si estás enojada, o si quieres matarme, no voy a renunciar a ti. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Emma se dirigió a su coche amarillo y abrió la puerta. Quizás aún había esperanza, quizás podrían solucionar su dañada familia y vida.

—Emma...— la voz de la morena la hizo subir la cabeza. —Yo no _quiero_ matarte.

Una sonrisa tonta salió de la rubia.

—¿Ves? Es un comienzo.

Y lo era. Incluso aunque tuvieran muchos asuntos pendientes, Emma sentía que al fin todo volvía a su curso, sentía esperanza por primera vez en una década.


	3. El uno en que Neal es el hermano

—Ahora, ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a que termine mi jornada laboral?— Regina hizo una mueca divertida, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su mentón en una de sus palmas.

—Oh, calla. Eres la alcaldesa, literalmente tu propia jefa.

La morena levantó las cejas con seriedad.

—Tengo un sistema, y el sistema requiere ciertas horas de trabajo. Sin las horas necesarias, no hay sistema. Y si no hay sistema...

—El pueblo se va al carajo— completó Neal, rodando los ojos. Era imposible llevar la cuenta a las veces que su hermana le repitió eso.

—Exacto— dijo ella con una sonrisa apretada. —Pero sin tu desagradable vocabulario.

—Sabes que me amas.

—Y aún no logro entender porqué— murmuró la mujer. —En fin, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y explícame qué hago aquí.

Regina arrugó su nariz en disgusto. De todos los lugares a los que Neal podría arrastrarla, tenía que ser el Rabbit Hole. La alcaldesa sabía que su hermano estaba más cómodo en ese ambiente (por alguna desconocida razón), pero ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Claro que también reconocía que era allí o Granny's, y Neal no sería atrapado muerto en la cafetería.

En Granny's, el ex ladrón se encontraba rodeado de honorables héroes, personas que lo juzgaban por su pasado con Emma y Henry, pero especialmente por ser el hijo del Oscuro y el hermano de la Reina Malvada. (Los únicos que se lo dejaban pasar eran su padre, su hermana y los mismos Henry y Emma, con ocasional comprensión de parte de Snow y Charming). Regina, sin embargo, se sentía culpable por ello; incluso ahora, que se había redimido. Aún después de todo ese tiempo, Neal era incapaz de poner un pie en la cafetería, por viejas costumbres.

La Reina intentó ignorar el desagradable ambiente y se concentró en el hombre a su lado, quién se manejaba como si estuviera en su propia casa, pidiendo dos bebidas. Regina quiso detenerlo pero la mirada que Neal le dio no dejaba lugar a discusiones. Suspirando, tomó un sorbo del alcohol barato con los ojos sobre el moreno.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó ella, tragando. —Pensé que tenías 'importantes noticias'.

— Las tengo— replicó Neal con un tono ligeramente defensivo. — Sé que últimamente he actuado diferente-.

Regina bufó. "Diferente" era bastante una subestimación. El hombre se estuvo escabullendo de su casa, llegando tarde dando malas excusas. El pobre tonto era un terrible mentiroso; un hecho poco creíble dado a que se lo podía considerar el amo de la charlatanería.

Neal no prestó atención a su hermana y continuó:

— Y quería pedirte disculpas por ocultarte este secreto— dijo él, viendo la expresión vacía que llevaba Regina. Neal no sabía qué esperar de ella. — Okay... Todo este tiempo estuve viendo a alguien. Emma y yo quisimos intentarlo de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, Regina sólo tenía en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa divertida. La vió morderse el labio inferior para evitar la risa e inhaló asintiendo continuamente.

— Bien...— dijo la morena en un murmullo.

— ¡¿Bien?!— se escandalizó Neal. — ¿No tienes nada más que decir al respecto?

Entonces la morena largó la carcajada que estuvo conteniendo.

— Perdón, tengo que detenerte— dijo ella entre risas. — Dios... Esto es bueno.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

— No eres el rey de la sutileza, ¿sabes?— insinuó Regina. — Y Swan es tan delicada como un tronco.

— ¿Ya lo sabías?— dijo Neal, perplejo mientras ella asintió. — ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— No era mi deber— se encogió de hombros dando un sorbo a su cerveza, Neal entrecerró los ojos. — Me ibas a decir cuando fuera el momento, el cual, al parecer, es ahora. ¿Por qué?

—¿"No era tu deber"?— Neal repitió incrédulo. — Desde cuándo... Por qué... ¡Alardear es lo tuyo! ¡No pierdes oportunidad de alardear!

Regina se limitó a rodar los ojos.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? Porque si es así, me gustaría volver a mí trabajo.

— Tu estúpida montaña de papeleo puede esperar— replicó el moreno. — Hay algo más.

— Bien— entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. — Te escucho.

— Me voy a casar.

Ante sus palabras, Regina desorbitó los ojos y se ahogó con su bebida. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. De todas las locuras que podía esperar su hermano, el matrimonio era sin duda no una de ella. No de él, el hombre con fobia al compromiso, el hombre "no después de Tamara".

— ¿Qué?— exclamó la Reina entre tos.

— Emma y yo nos comprometimos anoche— explicó él. — Ella está hablando con sus padres ahora. Yo quería que tú seas la primera persona en enterarse, desde mi parte, claro.

— ¿Vas a casarte?— quiso asegurarse, aún atónita ante las noticias.

—0—

— ¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó Emma nerviosamente cuando vio a Neal llegar.

—Se ahogó con la cerveza— soltó haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Y le dijiste por qué?

— ¿Estas loca?— dijo con una expresión de terror. — ¿Quieres que me mate?

— No puede ser tan malo.

— Créeme, sí puede— le dió una mirada acentuada. — ¿Y tú?

— Estabas sorprendidos, pero salió bien.

— ¿Dijiste el porqué?— devolvió Neal.

— Ni aunque me apuntaran con un arma— replicó Emma con naturalidad.

— ¿Eh?

— A mi mamá casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando le dije que me pediste matrimonio. Imagina si soltara un "mamá, estoy embarazada", va a explotar.

Neal se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento. No podría ocultar ese secreto por mucho tiempo. Además, todavía debía contarle a su padre y eso sería aún más complicado; no importaba el aprecio que tuvieran hacia el otro, su relación no se arreglaba completamente, nunca.

Necesitaba una solución y rápido. Algo para ganar tiempo. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para contar la verdad. Ya no eran jóvenes y estúpidos, pero de alguna impensable forma lograron obtener el mismo resultado con su relación. Claro que le contarían a sus familiares que Emma quedó embarazada. El problema es que nadie sabía de su relación hasta hace cinco minutos, y el embarazo complicaba todo.

No era que no estaban felices. Dios, estaban radiantes. Quizás no lo habían esperado, o deseado en el momento, pero la idea que criar un hijo juntos era perfecta. El resto de la familia era, en cambio, complicada. La verdad sea dicha, estaban en pánico.

Snow y Charming no aprobaban completamente la relación entre ellos; Henry no tenía idea de que sus padres biológicos estaban juntos otra vez; Regina era demasiado posesiva con respecto a su hermano, pero estuvo furiosa cuando se enteró lo que le hizo a Emma en su adolescencia y sabía que si se enteraba del embarazo ella le daría esa mirada de decepción que tanto odiaba; y Rumple, era toda otra historia, una en la que Neal prefería no pensar.

Intentando enmascarar su expresión de pánico, Neal dió un beso a Emma y regresó a la mansión antes de que sea lo suficientemente tarde para recibir burlas de Regina.

—0—

— Gold— llamó Regina al entrar a la tienda.

— Regina— la saludó con una sonrisa dudosa. — Sabes que puedes llamarme papá.

— Sí... No va a suceder— musitó ella.

Regina intentó ignorar la expresión de Gold. Tan comprensiva, pero tan adolorida al mismo tiempo. A veces no la soportaba. Tal vez había descubierto que Gold era su padre biológico, pero él no la crió. Él no hizo más que torturarla, fisica y mentalmente, durante su juventud y adultez. No estaba en ella tratarlo como a su padre, sin importar cuánto el hombre quisiera reparar la relación entre ellos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Regina?— preguntó él.

—Quiero hablar sobre Neal— dijo paseando por la tienda.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada, nada malo. Me gustaría que...—se detuvo, tomando un respiro. —Me gustaría que hagamos las paces. Que nos llevemos bien.

La mandíbula de Gold cayó. Pero detrás de aquel impacto Regina estaba segura que su padre biológico estaba gritando de alegría. Ella lo iba a perdonar, al fin. Podrían tener una relación más civil, justo como él siempre quiso desde que se enteró que Regina es su hija. Sin embargo, ella no se sentía tan lista para ello, pero haría el esfuerzo por su hermano y así poder ser una familia.

—¿Qué?

—Por Neal.

—¿Por Neal?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Él merece tener una familia completa— dijo Regina. —Merece mejor que estar metido entre nuestros dramas. Así que... estoy dispuesta a...perdonarte.

Regina respiró con profundidad. Decir esa oración casi le provocó dolor físico pero era lo correcto. El perdón es un don.

—¿En serio?— dijo incrédulo antes de sonreír. —Gracias, gracias, Regina. No te arrepentirás.

—Sí, sí, mejor que así sea. Y sólo para que quede claro— agregó y le dió su mirada más amenazante—, esto es sobre Neal, no tú. Él más que nadie merece la familia perfecta. Con Emma, Henry y nosotros. Sin dramas.

Gold estaba a punto de concordar con ella cuando su ceño se frunció al procesar las palabras por completo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Swan con todo esto?

Regina desorbitó los ojos en pánico ante su error. Gold no tenía idea de la propuesta de matrimonio de Neal y ella acababa de delatarlo. Dios, eso era malo. Neal iba a matarla.

—Nada.

—¿Emma, Bae y Henry son una familia? ¿Bae volvió con Emma?— preguntó visiblemente emocionado.

—Yo...no dije eso.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. Podría jurar que sintió el suelo moverse bajo sus pies gracias a la enormidad de sus deseos de ser tragada por la tierra.

—Pero lo insinuaste...— replicó él y luego entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué me están ocultando?

—No tengo nada que ocultar.

—Me estás mintiendo— reconoció Gold, aunque no estaba enojado en lo absoluto. —Neal y Swan están juntos de nuevo. ¡Eso es increíble!

—¿Lo es?

La morena se olvidó por completo de negar todo al ser tomada desprevenida.

—¡Por supuesto! Mi muchacho va a tener su final feliz. Sólo esperemos que dure.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Ambos sabemos que él no es exactamente...un fanático del compromiso.

—¡Eh! Neal es perfectamente capaz de casarse si así lo quiere.

—Quizá, pero a menos que...— se detuvo al captar la expresión de su descendiente. —¿Va a hacerlo? Casarse, digo. Estás tan segura que...

Regina lo miró a los ojos, consciente de que sabría la respuesta en un instante, en el mismo en el que la sacudida de la tierra se volvió demasiado fuerte para ser parte de su imaginación.

—¿Qué-? ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Dos pares de ojos se desorbitaron cuando la carga de magia, tensa en el aire, empezó a absorber a Regina en un rayo de luz lila hasta desaparecer. Sólo la paz y un silencio inquietante quedó en su lugar.

—¿Regina?— dijo Gold a la nada, pensando ya en hacer una llamada para solucionar ese problema.

1

Bosque la rodeaba, el cielo azul sobre su cabeza y en sus pies la tierra tan poco apropiada para el tipo de calzado que estaba llevando. Regina suspiró, preguntándose en qué mundo se encontraba. La bruja reconocía un portal fácilmente, especialmente cuando era tragada por él, así que debía estar en otro reino.

Caminó tres pasos para ver si llegaba a alguna parte pero se detuvo al oír el sonido de una rama partiéndose en alguna parte entre los árboles. Puso su cara más amenazante a la vez que buscaba algún lugar para esconderse en caso de tratarse de algo peligroso. Instintivamente, en su mano se formó una bola de fuego mientras Regina esperaba a que la nueva amenaza aparezca.

—¡Regina!— dijo la conocida voz de Emma y Regina suspiró en alivio, apagando la llama. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso me gustaría saber, Swan. ¿Por qué demonios estoy en el bosque?

—¿Qué haces vestida así?— repentinamente preguntó Emma.

Regina frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había de malo con sus pantalones formales? ¿Y desde cuándo Emma se tomaba libertades como la de juzgar su atuendo?

—Estoy vestida perfectamente— espetó la morena.

—¿Estás bien?

Regina bufó, echándose un vistazo para ver si se había lastimado con aquel temblor o rayo, o lo que fuera que haya pasado en la tienda de Gold.

—Estoy viva, si a eso te refieres.

—Ok... Creo que empiezo a entender lo que pasa aquí.

Emma tomó su teléfono y marcó un número. La morena frunció los labios, molesta por ser dejada de lado así como así, sin ninguna explicación y por Emma Swan, sin importar quién era para Neal.

—Señorita Swan. Señorita Swan. ¡Swan!— la llamó.

Emma la calló.

—¿Te importa, Regina? Estoy haciendo una llamada.

Regina quedó boquiabierta, indignada. No podía dejar que las cosas se queden así. Iba a enseñarle a la rubia un poco de respeto. Se acercó y le quitó el teléfono de la oreja.

—¡Eh!

—Estaba hablando contigo, Swan. Y no te lo devolveré hasta que me expliques qué sucede. ¿Quién es tan importante como para que me ignores a mí, eh?

Puso el teléfono en su oreja, bajo protesta de Emma, quién estiraba los brazos para intentar recuperarlo. Pero ya era tarde, Regina había oído.

—¿Qué pasa, Emma?— escuchó la suave voz en el teléfono. Su voz.

—Oh, Dios.

—Oh, Dios— dijo la otra Regina.

—Oh, Dios— dijo Emma.

—¿Qué hiciste?— acusó a Emma.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Pues algo tuviste que... ¡Gold!

—¿Podemos discutir esto luego? Estaba como en medio de encontrar un explicación a tu existencia.

Regina arqueó una ceja, poco impresionada.

—Eso es lo que vengo haciendo desde que pusiste un pie en mi pueblo, Swan— dijo la morena, aunque le dio el teléfono.

—¿Puedes dejar de llamarme Swan? Por favor— pidió Emma y se preparó para escuchar a la otra Regina.

—¿Qué hiciste?— le dijo exactamente en el mismo tono acusador.

—Yo no hice nada.

Emma rodó los ojos mientras captaba la sonrisa de suficiencia que portaba Regina y le sacó la lengua. Se arrepintió instantáneamente cuando vio su expresión perpleja, había olvidado que no era la misma Regina.

—Regina, tienes una doble, ¿puedes ayudarme o no?

En pocos segundos, Regina apareció a su lado y Emma se sobresaltó, llevándose una mano al pecho ante el susto.

—Santo Dios...

—No seas tan dramática, Emma— Roni rodó los ojos. —Es más, deberías haberte acostumbrado para ahora.

—Vaya... Esto es...— Regina buscó las palabras correctas para expresarse—, no lo más extraño que me ha pasado.

No solamente acababa de escucharse a sí misma hablar, sino que había visto a una imitación suya vestida como Emma Swan. Sin embargo, podía sentir un humor bizarro viniendo de la situación. Pero las demás no lo sabían, ya que sus ojos estaban desorbitados, intercambiando la mirada entre Emma y su doble.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Todo estará bien— dijo su otro yo en una voz relajante.

—Hay dos de nosotras.

La morena soltó una pequeña risa y asintió con la cabeza. Había una calidez en su sonrisa, en sus expresiones, que Regina no se acostumbraba a ver en sí misma.

—Si vienes con nosotras, podremos explicar qué está pasando, ¿sí? Quizás tomar un café.

—¿O algo más fuerte?— sugirió Regina entre su pánico.

—Sidra será, entonces— concluyó ella. —Ven. Estoy segura que tienes muchas preguntas.

—¿En serio? Yo no habría estado segura si estoy a punto de quemar medio bosque gracias a mi demente magia.

—0—

Tan pronto como sintió aquella sacudida, Neal corrió hasta adentro de la tienda de su padre, de dónde provenía, agradeciendo haber estado pasando por la zona. Se encontró con su padre de pie en medio del camino, con una expresión perdida y abriendo y cerrando la boca de tanto en tanto. Una sensación extraña llenaba la atmósfera.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué pasó?

Eso pareció despertar a Gold de su ensimismamiento. Pero antes de que Neal pudiera interrogarlo sobre el temblor, su padre lo miró con tanta emoción que su voz se perdió en su garganta.

—Bae— dijo él, olvidando de llamarlo por su actual nombre. —¿Vas a casarte?

—¿Cómo lo...?

Neal se sintió entrar en pánico. Su padre se enteró antes de que pudiera decirle.

—Felicidades, hijo— dijo Gold, acercándolo a un abrazo.

Él se tensó, pero de todos modos agradeció el gesto. Todo estaba bien, nadie estaba en peligro, su padre no tenía problemas. Neal exhaló.

—Pero esto no es lo más importante ahora— agregó su padre.

—¿Qué?— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu hermana— replicó Gold y Neal sintió su sangre fría contra sus sienes. —Ella acaba de caerse en un portal, a algún otro universo.

—¿Qué hiciste?— siseó la acusación.

—¡Yo no hice nada! Nunca le haría nada. Su magia estaba inestable y logró una ruptura entre universos. Estaba por ir a buscarla cuando llegaste.

—¿Puedes seguirla?

—Sí. Viajar entre universos tampoco es muy complejo con la magia adecuada. Sólo voy a necesitar un poco de mi sangre...— buscó una aguja y se pinchó el dedo. —Esto bastará.

—¡Espera!— lo detuvo Neal. —Voy a llamar a Emma. Tengo que avisarle.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Neal sacó su celular y marcó el número de su prometida. Explicó rápidamente la situación, esperando poder irse lo antes posible cuando Emma dijo:

—Ok, voy contigo.

—¿Qué? No. No puedes con tu... situación.

—Por supuesto que puedo, y lo haré.

En menos de tres segundos, una nube blanca apareció en la tienda, mostrando a Emma, quién cargaba una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—¿Vamos?

—Esta es una mala idea— musitó Neal.

Gold los observó con atención antes de mover la mano y abrir un portal. Dejó caer una gota en él y así los guiaría directamente hasta Regina. Tomando un respiro, se agarró de la mano de Neal, y él a la de Emma, y saltaron juntos.

—0—

La taza de café calentaba sus manos mientras inspeccionó el atuendo del payaso que tenía por doble. Jeans ajustados, tank top, chaqueta de mezclilla y estampados de leopardo. Ningún tipo de joyería la adornaba, además de esa solitaria cadera con un dije de la letra R en su cuello, y, por vista, Regina podía notar que era de algo tan simple como acero quirúrgico.

Desviando su mirada a Emma, la alcaldesa notó por primera vez la blusa floreada hasta el cuello, la cola de caballo baja y el rostro privado de maquillaje. Le causó una mueca. Regina se atrevería a decir que Emma le había robado la ropa a su madre de no ser porque Snow tenía mucho más estilo que...eso.

—¿Qué diablos les pasó a ustedes dos?— se le escapó la pregunta a Regina antes de poder detenerse.

—¿Perdón?— dijo Emma.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te quedó de lo que acabo de explicar?— siguió su doble.

—Estoy en un universo paralelo, sí. Ustedes son otras versiones de la gente de mi universo. ¡Vaya cosa!— remarcó Regina sarcásticamente y luego se vio afectada. —Dios, parece que intercambiaron sus respuestas. Tú— se señaló a sí misma—, luces como Emma. Y Emma...— se detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano—, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que mis ojos tienen la desgracia de presenciar.

—¡Hey!

Emma se quejó mientras la doble rodó los ojos. Regina siguió adelante como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—De cualquier modo, ¿cómo hago para regresar?

—¿Qué está mal con esto?— preguntó Emma con un puchero.

Regina abrió la boca para responder con toda la mordacidad posible, cuando su doble se le adelantó.

—Te ves como tú, pero hetero— dijo la monigote, causando que Regina retenga una risa.

Esa había sido, de hecho, una de las definiciones más precisas del estilo de la mujer, aunque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. La rubia miraba a su amiga sinceramente ofendida y la otra Regina le lanzó una mirada culposa.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Dios, no puedo esperar para decirle esto a Emma— la refinada mujer dijo, ya entretenida con la expresión horrorizada de Emma en su cabeza.

—Yo soy Emma.

—La otra Emma. La de mi...universo— aclaró y sacudió la cabeza. —Necesito que me regresen a casa. Fue culpa de ustedes que esté aquí en primer lugar.

—¡Claro que no!— Emma exclamó escandalizada, poniéndose de pie. —No tenemos nada que ver con los problemas mágicos de tu mundo.

—¿Perdón?

La morena se puso a su nivel, con una mirada furiosa directa a los ojos verdes.

—Mi mundo no tiene problemas mágicos, qué te quede claro. Es más, es aquí donde siento una extraña variación en la magia.

—¡Ya es suficiente!— intervino su doble y ambas volvieron a sus asientos. —Es posible que la carga mágica sea diferente en este universo. Pero esta vez yo no abrí ningún portal que pudiera causar tu traslado de tu universo al nuestro.

—¿"Esta vez"?— dijo Regina levantando una ceja.

En ese instante, el suelo empezó a temblar. Ambas alcaldesas abrieron los ojos en pánico, sabiendo que ese era otro portal siendo abierto a ese universo. Frente a las tres, en forma de un rayo violeta claro, aparecieron otras tres formas, las cuales Regina reconoció con alivio como su padre biológico, su hermano y su futura cuñada.

—¡Neal, gracias a Dios!— suspiró ella corriendo a abrazarlo.

—¡Guau!— la rubia exclamó al posar la mirada en su ahora pálida doble y luego rió. —Dios, Regina, nunca te voy a dejar en paz por esto.

—Cállate, Swan— dijo Regina, separándose de su hermano y dando a Gold una mirada de agradecimiento. —¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—Papá nos trajo.

Regina frunció el ceño, mirando entre Neal y Gold extrañada.

—¿"Papá"? Todo está bien, ¿entonces?

—Algo así... ¿Qué pasa con ellas...? ¡Ja! ¿Se supone que esa eres tú?

La morena la fulminó con la mirada, dirigiéndose a las personas de aquel universo solo para encontrarlas pálidas y con los ojos perdidos en Neal. Claro que ella no sabía que, allí, Neal había muerto hacía años.

—Neal— la otra rubia susurró.

—Él... ¿Él está vivo?— agregó la segunda Regina en asombro y una especie de terror.

—¿Acaso no lo está?— dijo Regina, confundida.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sacudida de cabezas. Las visitas se miraron entre ellos, sin saber cómo responder. Emma frunció el ceño en disgusto a la rubia.

—¿Por qué ella está usando eso?

—El karma es una perra— murmuró Regina, causando que la Salvadora ruede los ojos.

—0—

—Entonces... En su universo— Emma empezó con voz temblorosa. —Estás vivo.

Neal se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, algo confuso con qué se suponía que debía hacer. ¿Asentir? ¿Consolarla? No, de eso último la otra Reina se estaba encargando bastante bien. Era extraño, ver a su hermana (aunque no su hermana), quién era "civil" con su prometida, acariciar su espalda y ojearla con aquellos ojos llenos de simpatía e impotencia.

—Y, ustedes dos— agregó ella, señalando a su otra yo y su ex novio—, van a casarse. ¿Y de alguna forma _Gold_ , de todas las personas, es el padre de Regina?

—Biológico— corrigió al instante la morena.

Roni hizo una mueca, reprimiendo un escalofrío, sin demasiado éxito.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Regina.

Emma le echó una mirada a su amiga con un esnife. Cuando cayó en la compresión, la rubia torció el gesto de igual manera y negó con la cabeza a los demás.

—Créanme, no quieren saber.

—Tengo una pregunta— dijo Gold. —¿Dónde está...yo?

—Trabajando. Eso, o tratando de matar a Facilier, estoy segura— comentó Roni frunciendo el ceño. —Posesivo, celoso, hombre blanco— agregó para sí en un siseo.

Ese comentario le obtuvo un codazo en las costillas por parte de Emma. La morena se acarició la zona del golpe con una queja a la mujer, quien respondió instantáneamente con una mirada acentuada que le causó poner los ojos en blanco. Gold frunció el ceño: él solo quería saber si seguía vivo o si vivía felizmente con Belle, no donde estaba en ese momento literalmente.

—¿Facilier?— preguntó Neal dándole una mirada a su padre y Regina.

Regina desorbitó los ojos y deseó ser evadida en aquella conversación, o que la conversación en sí desaparezca. Un deseo que se cumplió al instante.

—¿Puedes relajarte, Emma?— se quejó Roni—. Por favor, antes de que seas peligrosa para mi salud.

—¡Ja! Como si no terminarías conmigo antes de que eso pasara.

Roni le echó un vistazo vago, rodando los ojos, y luego fijó la vista en ella.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero, el punto es— empezó con una mirada acentuada—, no necesitamos traumatizar a nadie.

—Cierto, no lo _necesitamos_...

—Ni lo pienses.

Las otras versiones de ellas observaron la discusión perplejas, intentando procesar la información correctamente.

—¿Por qué siento que ella es tú— dijo Emma señalando a la rubia. Y luego siguió con la morena:— y ella es yo?

—Aquí somos mejores amigas. Puedes apreciar el nivel de locura que posee este mundo, futura cuñada. Mientras más lo ignoras, más fácil es.

—Normalmente es al revés— comentó la otra Emma. —Solo que nos atraparon en una situación...

—...particular— completó Roni.

—Sí, eso.

—Emma es una dominada — dijo una quinta voz con una risa.

—¡Henry!— exclamaron las dos mujeres.

—¿Henry?— dijeron los visitantes.

Se giraron para ver a un joven adulto, que necesitaba afeitarse urgentemente, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa pícara. Regina se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar cada detalle de su hijo en aquel universo. Henry parecía mucho mayor aquí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Roni.

—Vine a visitar a mi mamá después de dejar a Luce en el colegio, ¿cómo está el abuelo?

—Bien, bien— respondió Roni, constantemente ojeando a su doble y a Gold.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¡Uh! Son de uno de tus viajes.

—Algo así. Llegaron por accidente, todavía no sabemos por qué.

—En realidad...— intervino Gold.

Henry frunció el ceño al percatarse que su abuelo efectivamente estaba allí, aunque vestía un traje como cuando solía trabajar en la tienda. Había un hombre que Henry no podía reconocer muy bien, pero la sensación de que lo conocía de algún lado no se movía de su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza, enfocándose en sus madres.

—Mamá, él está aquí.

—Del otro universo, cariño. Él no está...

—¡Oh!— Henry puso los ojos como platos y tragó saliva. —Ok, entiendo. Prosigue.

—Como decía, el portal se abrió debido a un gran desnivel en la magia de Regina, causada por lo que supongo fue estrés.

—¡Entonces yo tenía razón!— saltó Emma.

Regina le envió una mirada helada que la dejó tragando en seco.

—Les dije, dominada— rió Henry. —Aunque desde que mamá es Roni ya no tanto.

—¿Roni?

—Mi nombre. Hubo otra maldición. Es complicado.

—Bueno, eso hace las cosas más fácil— dijo Emma. —Puedo llamarte Roni. Además, pareces mucho más agradable que esta Regina.

Roni rió hasta que se oyó un pisotón y Emma estaba aullando de dolor.

—¿Era necesario, mujer? ¡Estás usando tacones!— se quejó la rubia a la alcaldesa, quién no hizo más que ignorarla, alzando el mentón.

—Si puedes continuar, Gold— dijo Regina con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Afortunamente para ella, la magia entre universos no es tan complicada y pudimos llegar aquí— siguió Gold.

—Pues, en tu mundo— resopló Roni. —No sabes lo complicado que es aquí.

—Nos diste un gran susto, hermanita— dijo Neal, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Regina.

—Esperen...—Henry entrecerró los ojos cuando todo finalmente cobró sentido. —¿Papá?

Los cuatro visitantes suspiraron colectivamente ante la simple idea de tener que explicar todo de nuevo.

—0—

—¡Cariño, llegué!— anunció Weaver.

Cerrando la puerta de una patada, el detective se permitió relajar sus hombros y sacarse sus zapatos de una patada después de ese largo día de trabajo. Amaba que la magia le permitiera ir y venir de Hyperion Heights con facilidad, pero a veces era agotador. No anhelaba nada más que relajarse en el sofá, con su esposa acurrucada a él mientras miraban alguna película mala de la que ella haría comentarios cada cinco minutos y Weaver se limitaría a disfrutar el momento comiendo palomitas de un tazón.

Sí, esa imagen era perfecta. No quería gastar más tiempo sin hacerla realidad. Weaver se fijó en el pasillo oscuro, preguntándose si su esposa estaría en su cuarto, arriba, cuando se percató de una pequeña luz escapando de una esquina, desde la cocina.

Colgando su chaqueta en la entrada, Weaver siguió a la luz.

—¿Cariño?— dijo otra vez.

Cuando se asomó a la cocina, se encontró con su reflejo en un traje, y a dos Reginas y dos Emmas, sentadas frente a frente. Suspiró, llevando las manos a la nuca.

—Me tienen que estar cargando.

—Hola, Rumple— dijo Roni con una sonrisa, más similar a una mueca.

—¡Una semana! ¡Solo quiero una semana sin algún disparate!

—Lo sé, lo sé— asintió la morena mordiendo su labio y acercándose al hombre. —Pero lo juro, esta vez no fue mi culpa.

Weaver le dirigió una mirada que sugería que no le creía ni una palabra.

—¡Hablo en serio! Es todo culpa de la otra Regina— dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la elegante mujer.

—Echándole la culpa a tu otra yo, ¡qué madura!— replicó Weaver, pero las comisuras de su boca se estaban levantando.

Se acercó un paso más a su esposa pero ella la detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho. Cuando él la miró desconcertado, Roni hizo un gesto con su cabeza a Regina otra vez.

—¿Sabías que en otro universo somos padre e hija?

El rostro de Weaver se mantuvo inmutable.

—Pues, qué curiosidad— comentó un tiempo después, viendo la expresión ligeramente traviesa de Roni.

—¿Qué está pasando?— cuestionó Emma.

—No es nada, querida— dijo Roni. —Solo hacía conversación.

—Tu mano sigue en su pecho— notó Emma, arrugando la nariz.

Roni la ignoró y caminó hasta la nevera. La Emma de su universo observaba la escena con atención, como esperando a que la bomba explote.

—¿Agua o soda?

—Whiskey— respondió Weaver.

—Oh, es uno de esos días... No te preocupes, una vez que regrese Henry con Neal se podrán ir— dijo mientras buscaba la botella.

—¿Henry con Neal? ¿Están aquí también?

—No, Henry no está aquí. ¿A qué te refieres con Neal? Pensé que no estaba en este universo— preguntó Emma.

—Querida... ¿A qué Neal se refieren?

Roni se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre la mesa para dejar el vaso delante de él a la vez que enseñaba un poco de escote.

—Tu hijo.

—Bae— susurró Weaver. —¿Está aquí? ¿Vivo?

Regina y Emma observaban desde sus asientos la dinámica de Weaver y Roni mientras conversaban, bastante desconcertadas.

—Siento que nos estamos perdiendo de algo— Emma murmuró a Regina.

—¿Eso crees? Si no lo supiera, diría que son pareja.

Gold casi se ahogó en aire al haber escuchado esa conversación. ¡Ahí estaba! Eso era lo que le parecía tan raro.

—Ay, Dios... Necesito... Necesito sentarme.

Antes de que se desvanezca, una silla apareció abajo de él mágicamente gracias a Roni, que lo miraba con preocupación.

—No necesitas ocuparte de él— se quejó Weaver.

—Cállate, Weaver— Roni lo fulminó con la mirada. —Creo que unió los cabos sueltos y ya sabes...

—¿Qué. Está. Pasando?— demandó Regina.

—Confía en mí cuando digo que no quieres saber— replicó Roni, haciendo a la morena bramar en frustración. La bruja regresó a su esposo. —Más vale que Neal vuelva pronto así pueden irse de aquí.

Weaver no le dirigió la mirada, tomando de su vaso en silencio y profundamente en sus pensamientos.

—A menos que quieras hablar con él primero— dijo Roni, atrayendo su atención. Weaver asintió tembloroso. —Relájate, estarás bien, ¿sí?

El detective lo dudaba, pero no estaba en estado para discutir con su esposa mucho menos llevarle la contraria. Tomó un respiro profundo, esperando con ansias y pavor el momento en el que ponga los ojos en Baelfire otra vez.


End file.
